Ben and Bailey, times have changed
by greysgirl88
Summary: This story is based in the future, Ben just finished up his residence and just passed his boards but when Miranda has big news, how will Ben take it? or how will "benley" take it?
1. Papa don't Preech

Miranda looked in the mirror trying to gain the confidence to just pick up the test. "Okay if its positive it's going to be okay. This will all be, okay." Before picking up the test she finished putting on her earrings, hoop dangly earrings that Ben had given her many years ago for their one-year anniversary. She picked up the test, and then finally allowed herself to breath. It was positive. Miranda Bailey and Ben Warren were going to have a baby. Was this really happening? She thought to herself. Was she really going to have another baby? Miranda excepted to be terrified or overwhelmed, but instead she felt nothing. Not even the slightest feeling.

"Miranda I'm home!" Bens voice startled her she quickly flipped her hair and hid the test in her purse, then went out and met her handsome father to be in the entry way.

"Hey baby, how was it" Miranda said trying to be calm and not spoil anything.

Ben quickly ran over to Miranda picked her up twirling her around and applied a deep kiss on her lips. "I kicked board ass!" they were both full of joy at this point. Ben is no longer a resident, he is now a full time Nero Surgeon attending at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"I'm so proud of you!" Miranda stated with joy over coming her face. " You are going to be one hell of a surgeon Dr. Warren" Miranda gave him a quick kiss "actually you already are one."

"Thank you baby, now give me 5 minutes to switch into a suit and we can go out to dinner and celebrate" Ben gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the bedroom to change.

Miranda went into bathroom to clean herself before going out. She was wearing a red flowy dress; she curled her hair (which she rarely does); she had dark red lipstick on and a beautiful teardrop neck less that Ben gave her for her birthday. She took a deep breath and fluffed up her hair " Ben I'm pregnant, see that wasn't that difficult" well it wasn't when she was practicing alone in a mirror anyways.

"You ready?" Ben shouted from the other room

Miranda walked out of the room to greet Ben "All ready, lets go love"

Ben opened the door being the gentleman that he was only to be surprised with Meredith on his front door holding Bailey in one hand ad holding Zola's hand in the other. She had tear-filled eyes and looked scared as all hell. "Ben! Bailey! Thank god you guys are home! I need you to watch the kids tonight! It's urgent. Please just let them sleep here for tonight and drop them off at day care tomorrow and I'll pick them up and take them home." Before Miranda could even get a word out, to ask Meredith what was wrong or to explain that they were about to go out Meredith was handing Bailey to Miranda and Zola to Ben. "I need to go, thank you so much!" and before they knew it Meredith was gone. Ben and bailey sat there speechless.

"So dinner is off" Ben dragged out trying to process what just happened.

"I guess so, but hey! We will make the most of it! We will eat at home, I will make your favorite dinner Shrimp ditalini!"

Before Miranda could finish Zola cut her off yelling "YUCK!" Miranda turned towards her with annoyance on her face; Ben grabbed Miranda's shoulder to keep her calm.

" And for the little ones some mac and cheese" Miranda said with the worlds fakest voice, Zola giggled and ran into the living room. "Here will you take him" Miranda began giving Bailey to Ben "and take him in the other room with Zola until dinner is ready." Ben of course said no problem gave her a quick kiss and was on his way.

About a half hour later you could here Miranda yell "dinner is ready!" She had all of the pasta laid out for each person and they all gathered and ate their meal. They shared laughs and giggles and Zola even helped do the dishes while Ben tried to calm down Bailey who was making a fuss. Luckily Miranda still had Tucks crib so she had Bailey use that for the night and sense Tuck was at his dads Zola got to sleep in Tucks bed. It was a long night over all but at the end Ben and Bailey took every last bit of energy they had to crawl into bed.

"Well that was not how I expected tonight to go." Ben said as he plopped his head onto his pillow. He then put his arm about Miranda and pulled her in closely." But hey at least I got shrimp ditalini out of the deal!"

"Aw, I'm sorry baby we didn't get to enjoy it like you planned it to be, but you know sometimes life throws you a curve ball, and you got to do what you got to do," Miranda's palms started to sweat "which reminds me, I wanted to talk to you about someth-"

"You know something" Ben started cutting her off " I love having tuck I really do but after tonight I'm so glad we are not doing kids because tuck is a great kid and everything but he is all I can handle. Don't get me wrong still love kids but I'm enjoying you and me time. Just us. You know? Anyways sorry what were you saying?"

Miranda sat there unable to say a word, just in shock. Does Ben really not want kids? What is she going to do? She wont get ride of it, but what if ben wants too "um. Nothing, nothing.,. just that I love you" Miranda let out a faint fake laugh. Ben kissed the top of her forehead turned off the lamp and went to sleep. While Miranda laid there, wide-awake, not knowing what to do, she played with his chest hair to try to get her tired or to distract her but nothing worked. Miranda Bailey was pregnant with a child she doesn't think her husband wants.


	2. Breath

Miranda woke up the next morning to the screeching of her alarm clock. Mentally begging for just 5 more minutes she opened her eyes to an empty bed, Ben was not there. Miranda quickly turned off her alarm clock and put her robe on to figure out where her husband had gone. She walked into the kitchen to see him flipping pancakes with Zola, while Bailey sat in a high chair next to them giggling away. Ben was going to be such a good father to this little bundle of joy she thought to herself rubbing her stomach. "Well I hope you are making some for me those smell amazing!" Miranda giggled walking over to her husband giving him a quick good morning peck on the lips.

"Of course sweetheart! We made a special plate of raspberry chocolate chip! Your favorite." Ben said handing her a plate with a huge smile growing on his face. They all ate breakfast together than got ready for work. While in the shower Miranda heard the door slowly slide open, startled she turned around to see her handsome, fit, sexy, husband getting in with her. Before she could speak Ben put a finger in front of her mouth. "I was thinking we both need to shower, and we didn't get to do something last night that I really wanted to do." Ben began kissing her neck "so why not kill 2 birds with one stone?" Miranda grinned let out a quick giggle and began kissing him back and they took the dirtiest shower you could possibly take.

They arrived at work, dropped the kids off at day care, and went their separate ways. With in 30 seconds of her being changed into her scrubs Miranda's pager went off and she called down to the ER. "What do we got?" Miranda Bailey yelled over the siren.

"Noah Johnson got into a Car accident, He cant breath properly and yeah." An intern stated.

" Is this your first day?" Bailey said with a semi inviting voice.

"Yes it is ma'am"

"Yeah I can tell!" Bailey snapped, "You do not address a patient like that! You are off of this case go to the pit and try not to kill anybody!" Bailey was annoyed at this point. She didn't know what was wrong with this kid because her intern couldn't speak up. "YOU!" Miranda yelled across the ER, a resident pointed at her self-asking if she was talking about her " yes you! Get over here and helped me your on my service now!" Miranda examined the patient and gets him prepped for surgery. She walked in front of the surgery board to see what the plan for today was.

"Hey you paged me?" Ben said walking up with his new and improved dark blue scrubs; he hasn't worn those sense he was an anesthesiologist.

"Yes I did, I think I found your first Nero case. Noah Johnson, he got into a car accident and has spinal fluid building up in his head. Can you fix that Dr. Warren?" Miranda said with a smug look on her face.

"You know I can Dr. Bailey, thank you for the opportunity" Ben said the 2nd part in a sarcastic tone. " Hey have you seen Grey yet today? I'm curious if she is going to stick her kids on us again."

"No I have not yet today but she said she would take the kids home tonight, you seemed to enjoy having the kids around this smarming though?" Bailey said hoping she could break the news to him sometime soon.

"Ha-ha yeah it was fun but I was just curious, anyways I got to go, first big surgery! Love you see you later!" Ben kissed her on her cheek and was on his way. Well that didn't help at all Bailey thought to herself.

The day continued on, it seemed to last forever for Miranda. She started changing into her clothes in the locker room when Meredith entered the room. "Hey Bailey! Thank you so much for watching my kids last night. I got them from here. You are a lifesaver for real. "

"Yeah it was no problem but what was that? What was going on?" Miranda said with a worried look her face.

"I called Derek. A woman answered his phone, a WOMAN, Bailey. Before I assumed he was doing anything I wanted to see for myself so I needed to drop the kids off somewhere. Before I went on a plane ride across the country. Alex, Amelia, and Maggie were all working, so who better then the woman I named my son after! I'm sorry if I intruded, but I needed to go to DC."

"Well go on." Bailey shouted. "What happened in DC?"

" It was one of his residents who I guess grew a big crush on him. And I guess she became heart broken and hung up when she herd is my husband there? It was nothing. I ended up spending a few hours in DC then leaving, a 6-hour flight for nothing. Yeah, so I'm exhausted and just want to go home with my kids."

"You poor thing, well go home and get some rest!" they shared a quick hug and Meredith was on her way

Walking into the locker room Ben said " Hey Miranda ready to go home? And what did Grey say?" Miranda nodded and explained to him what Meredith told her. " Oh geez, that's rough, I swear when we were long distance we never had those worries? We never had a fear of cheating from the other, I know it was just a year and a half but still, anyways lets go" Ben held out his arm and Miranda wrapped her arm around it and they were on their way home.

When they got home they took off their coats, shoes, bags and all that stuff. "Oh shoot!" Miranda yelled grabbing her head.

"What's wrong honey?"

"We were supposed to go get Tuck from Tuckers tonight remember?"

"Don't stress about it I will go get him don't worry where are the keys?"

" In my purse!" Miranda yelled going into the kitchen getting some water. Ben digging through her purse to find the keys, instead he found a white stick it had instructions on it. | Meant Not pregnant || meant pregnant. Next to that was a little oval with a || sign inside of it. Ben stood there for a minute unable to speak, holding the test in his hands. "Did you find the keys?" Miranda said walking into the room only to see Bens jaw dropped trying to find words. " Um. Ben I can explain, just wait a minute." Ben glanced back into the purse seeing the keys he grabbed the keys and left. Miranda stood there speechless. Was he coming back? Was he just getting Tuck? Why did she wait? What was going to happen next? Miranda noticed he took the test with him. Was that a good or a bad sign? Miranda made her way to the couch sat down and couldn't speak. The house was completely silent for a good half hour, Miranda just looked at the wall, not knowing what to do next. It's only a 15-minute drive here and back to Tuckers house. What was taking Ben so damn long?

"Mama!" tuck's voice startled her as he ran into the front door. He was carrying a ginormous bouquet of red roses her favorite. Ben has still yet to come inside. "Here you go! Ben and I got these for you"

"Thank you sweetheart they are amazing! Where is Ben?"

"I think still in the car, I'm going to go unpack my bag now, love you mama!" tuck kissed her cheek and ran off to his room.

Miranda watched the door, waiting for Ben, to come in, it felt like forever. But then she heard the door slowly Creech open, it was Ben he sat their silently for about 30 seconds. "Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful" Bailey tried to make conversation. Ben went and sat down on the couch next to her. Then buried his hands in his arms with stress. "Will you say something to me? My heart has been in my stomach for what feels like forever"

"Is it mine?" Ben snapped cutting her off. He finally lifted up his head and made eye contact with her.

"What? Oh course it yours!" Miranda yelled in a defensive tone.

"Well then why didn't you tell me? Why did I find out like this?

"First things first" Bailey cut him off "Know this I would never EVER cheat on you Benjamin Warren. 2nd I just found out yesterday! And I was going to tell you over dinner. But then the kids popped up and then. Last night, in bed, you said you didn't want kids, kids were a no, kids bad. It freaked me out. What was I supposed to do? Just ignore it and tell you?"

"Your right." Ben said under his breath " I'm sorry that that freaked you out seriously I am, but I can tell you right here right now. I have never been happier." Ben finally started breaking a smile; he whipped a tear away going down Miranda's face. "I love you, and tuck, and now this new form of life we created together" Ben grabbed her stomach. Then pulled her in for a hug "Its all going to be okay". Miranda finally felt air going in and out of her again.

"I love you too" Miranda whispered and then gave him a soft delicate but yet powerful passionate kiss. "Lets go to bed it's been a long day love." Ben looked into Miranda's eyes. He saw a woman he was crazy about. He loved this woman so much he couldn't stand it. He grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. They celebrated the news the same way they created it. They laid there next to each other looking into each other's eyes. Not one word was said. Just staring at each other reminding themselves how much they loved each other.


	3. one step at a time

The morning sickness came faster than Miranda and Ben thought.. "Oh, I forgot the pleasures of morning sickness!" Miranda shouted hovering over the toilet. Ben was holding her hair back and rubbing her back "oh no, its coming again" Miranda through up in the toilet and began to pant.

"sh sh sh its okay, let it out" ben explained continuing to make circular figures on her back. He continues to give her little words of encouragement, which comforts her. She finally stopped around 10'oclock, "You going to be alright? I can ask someone else to do my surgeries today?" Miranda insisted that she was fine and that he needed to go to work. "Okay I'll go but take it easy today" Miranda nodded "promise?" Miranda rolled her eyes then promised. "Okay I love you"

He was on his way out the door when Miranda said "wait, hey I have a quick question?" Ben turned around and approached her. "When are we going to tell tuck? I'm nervous for it but mommy has been getting sick every morning for 2 weeks now, he is 11 he knows something is up."

"How much longer is your 1st trimester?"

"About a month and a half, why?"

"Because after the 1st trimester is over the risk factor drops, how about we tell him then." Miranda was a little hesitant for lying to her son about this but she agreed, "Oh hey by the way when is our next appointment? I got pulled into an emergency craniotomy right before our last one, I still haven't seen our little guy or gal?"

"Actually I haven't scheduled our next one yet how about I meet you for lunch and we can schedule it together" Ben agreed kissed her and realized he was late and rushed out the door.

It felt like forever between then and lunch. Miranda had what felt like a million appendectomy and Ben's residents for that day, well he was surprised they even got into the program! All day it was "Dr. Warren, Mrs. Plunt isn't breathing right what do I do." And "Dr. why is Mr. Brink not talking normal? " he couldn't tell the deference between them and what felt like a class of 5th graders! But Ben and Miranda finally made it to lunch.

"Hey you ready?" Ben said as he was jogging his way over to Miranda

"Yeah lets go schedule our appointment."

They ended up scheduling their last appointment for the first trimester it was 3 weeks from that day. Time ended up flying by between that point and their appointment. They showed up in the waiting room and Miranda began tapping her foot repeatedly. " You okay?" Ben asked grabbing her leg and holding it still. Miranda shook her head " Allow yourself to breath everything will be okay, we are going to go see this amazing thing that you and I created together, think happy thoughts, don't dwell on the what ifs."

"What if someone sees us here? We aren't telling my son till the end of the trimester what if someone finds out before him, hm'? What's going to happen! Oh geez I cant to this. I need to go." Miranda jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag.

Before Ben could do anything about it a nurse came out and shouted "Miranda Bailey!" then queued them in. Miranda stood their frozen does she run in the opposite direction or does she go in. Before she could decide Ben grabbed her hand and was dragging her into the room. They were alone in the room Miranda was squirming to get away but Ben way holding her down on the patients' chair.

"Would you calm down!" Ben snapped, " It's going to be fine!"

" I don't care I want to go!" Miranda yelled, "I can't be here! I can't even breathe!" Ben grabbed Miranda and turned her towards him.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me" Miranda finally loosened up and looked at him "Its going o be fine, this Is all going to be fine, calm down, its just a check up, nothing big"

"Good morning Ben and Miranda!" the doctor yelled coming into the room " how are you guys today" they both put on fake smiles and said good "Alright now Miranda if you would do me the honors of propping your legs up so I can see the little bugger and well you guys too!" Miranda did what she was told and Ben grabbed her hand to calm her down. When the doctor was examining her and couldn't see them they began whisper fighting, yelling things like I don't want to be here! Lets go now! And he is almost done just calm down! You a doctor you know this stuff! But right in the middle the herd a very small gentle but strong beating notice they both looked up at the screen. "Here we go! That is your guys baby!" they stood there silently the Ben started to let out a small kind of corny laugh. Miranda looked up at him and saw a tear rolling down his face, In the moment she finally relaxed, it was something about the way Ben cared by seeing just a little pea on a screen that wasn't developed yet that made her heart race an feel safe.

Miranda began to stroke Bens hand " That is our baby" Miranda said with a delicate voice. Ben couldn't peal his eyes away from the screen.

"Yes, yes it is." Ben said with a soft voice. Sniffling a little.

"Alright well my work here is done! You can change into your clothes and leave when every you want. Your baby is developing perfectly. Have a nice day!" the doctor said leaving the room.

"Wow, did, that just? Wow." Ben was in complete shock he never thought he could love something so much, what was this? "Umm, are you alright? Sorry I got lost in the moment. Are you alright?"

"I was freaking out up first but when I saw how much you cared for the little pea on the screen something about me was, settled, happy." Miranda finished buttoning up her pants then they went to schedule their next appointment, it was scheduled for the end of first trimester and the

start of 2nd.

"So after this next appointment we should probably tell tuck" Miranda said in a tense voice.

"It's going to be fine love. Calm down, tuck is going to love his baby sister"

"Sister?" Miranda was confused their was no way to determinate gender this early of the baby.

"Well I'm kind of hoping it is a girl, but if it's a boy it will not change a thing" Ben grew to be nervous, he knew he would love this baby despise the gender but he has always wanted a daughter his whole life. He wants a daddies little girl. He wants to scare away the boyfriends. He wants all the father daughter memories. "What gender do you want the baby to be?" Ben quickly changed the subject."

"Well I have always wanted a son my whole life and then I got tuck, I never imagined having another so I don't really know to be honest" Miranda started thinking about it more what gender did she want. She already has a boy so maybe a girl would be good? But she knows how to handle a boy so there is that it raced through her mind all at once. "Well around 2 and a half months we will know the gender of this baby. Okay? And we will be happy both ways right?" Miranda wrapped her arms around bens hips from the front.

"Right. I would be happy if we had a boy, some one to through the ball with, talk sports, plus 3/1 boy ratio, I'm good either way" Ben chuckled and gave her a slow kiss. "Lets go home." Miranda nodded and they were on their way. They made it home in pouring rain. They started a fire to keep them warm they cuddled up next to the fire and ended up sleeping there all night long.


	4. Confessions

Everyday Miranda grew bigger and bigger. It wasn't actually big, but Miranda and Ben felt like she was big just because they were exited. In reality though her stomach had just barley gotten bigger and her boobs had gotten bigger. Callie was the only one who had started to notice something. Up first she accused Miranda of a boob job, but then caught on. Callie knew but she kept her mouth shut and kept it to her self. The next appointment finally came they were waiting in the room for what felt like forever. Miranda was playing on her phone and Ben attempted to look through a magazine.

"You okay?" Ben was concerned about his wife considering their last appointment. Mirada rolled her eyes at her goof of a husband.

"Oh my goodness I'm fine Ben, I just had a little freak out, I'm good now" Ben looked at her with a concerned look. She got close to his face and whispered "I'm fine, I promise" she then gave him a quick peck on the lips then broke a smile going away from his face.

"Miranda Bailey!" the overly preppy nurse yelled and pointed to the room they will be in. Miranda hopped up and held her hand out to help Ben up to prove she was okay. They walked into the room together holding hands, she didn't have to switch into a gown this time she could just lift up her shirt and see the ultrasound. Miranda laid on the table playing with Ben's hands next to her waiting for her doctor to arrive

"All right does this room have Miranda Bailey in it?" a Woman's voice confused Miranda until she turned around and broke a smile, it was Addison Montgomery. "Hey Mandy!" I'm here on a quick visit for help with a patient but I noticed you on the charts for today and I could resist! So I asked Dr. Sims if I could do your appointment today if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! You delivered my first baby to me when I was being probably the worst patient in the world!" Addison shooed her away and lifter up her shirt to get started. "Wait, Addie, you didn't tell anyone did you? No one knows yet and we wanted to keep it that way until we told tuck at the end of the 1st trimester, which was today." Miranda grew fear full the Addison spilt the news.

"No I didn't tell anyone, now I'm not trying to cut this short but I need to be in surgery soon, so we need to get started." Addison told Bailey, the appointment went smoothly everything went well. "All right, all done! Congrats Ben and Miranda, you made it through the first trimester! Only 3 more to go, now by the looks so far you guys are going to have strong healthy kids." Addison smiled at them. They were to up first then it sunk in what she just said.

"Wait kids?" Ben said with a bit of a glow on his face.

"Yeah? Kids? Wait, didn't you know it was twins? Dr. Sims put it on your chart but didn't tell you guys! Oh no I am so sorry you guys. Anyways congrats! Your having twins!"

Their jaws dropped open not quite knowing how to react. " Um thank you, for giving us that… valuable piece of information." Ben said attempting to get words out of his mouth. Addison said her goodbyes and left the room. "What are you thinking?" Ben said trying to process what just happened but also comfort his wife.

"Um, I'm thinking we are going to have 2 babies. 2 babies Ben! We didn't even plan for 1! Now there is 2?! What are we going to do! We are both full time surgeons we don't have time for 2 babies! We barley going to squeeze in time for 1! I'm not quitting my job to take care of them! And I'm not going to let you, because you just hit the golden point in your career! And I don't want a repeat of my last marriage!" Miranda continued rambling on to a point where Ben could even keep up or understand her. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug, she was squirming away up first but ben just held on until she calmed down. She finally stopped moving and sat there "Thank you" she said with awkward voice. He finally let go.

"You okay now? Ready to talk like adults?" Miranda rolled her eyes and had a slight giggle; they decided to go home before they talk about what they were going to do. "Alright now lets talk."

"I don't know what to do Ben. Twins? What are we going to do with Twins?"

"Um love and care for them" Ben made a little smile and a short chuckle

"Well of course we will do that." Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed a little and scooted closer to him on the couch. " I'm just nervous. How will we do this?

"I don't know, I know you want another answer but I can't give you one. We are just going to have to go with the flow and see how it goes, hey that rhymed!" Ben made both of them laugh, "I love you, and you love me, that's how we are going to do this, because we are not your last marriage I'm not going to give you and ultimatum or question your love for this family and I understand your ambition for your job. I get it, I get it because I love you so much" he pulled her in wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they laid down on the couch together, he kissed the top of her head, its okay, its all going to be okay love." Miranda looked up into his eyes that were full of love, compassion and goodness. She had no idea she could love someone so much, Ben completed her, understood her, she always knew that but something about this moment in time she knew it was different.

"Thank you" she said with a faint whisper. She gave him a soft gentle kiss wrapped her arms around his hips laid her head on his chest while he played with her hair. They laid there talking about the kids growing inside of her, where the nursery would go, names, how work would work, how everything was going to work. Miranda glanced up at the clock "Oh shoot!" she untangled herself from Ben getting up as fast as she could. "I'm supposed to go get tuck from his dads!" she stopped as moment of realization sunk in both of their heads. "Tuck" they said simultaneously they were going to tell tuck about the baby tonight. How are they going to tell him about babies?

"I'm going to go with you to go get him. We can work it out along the way." Ben grabbed his keys and they got in the car. "So are we still going to tell him? He is going to find out sooner or later, if anything he will just be exited." Miranda didn't say a word she just looked out the window fiddling her fingers. "Come on, tuck is a good kid he isn't going to be hasty about this." Miranda got the courage to look at Ben finally.

"Your right" she said with a faint voice "can we do something though to ease him into it? Take him to Scampers for dinner tonight? It's his favorite, get him in a mood than do it?" Ben chuckled he knew that even if they didn't do that little tuck would be okay but he nodded and agreed with her.

They got to Tuckers house to pick up tuck. Ben went to the front door while Miranda stayed in the car, she rolled down the window and listened to Ben attempt to make conversation with Tucker while tuck finished getting ready, it was hilarious to her how awkward it was. She rubbed her stomach and whispered to her belly "Your daddy's silly isn't he" she felt good doing that for the first time sense she was pregnant she accepted it. She was okay and happy to be pregnant. Before she knew it the boys had gone in the car. "Hey tuck! How was your dad?"

"Good, Ben said you had a surprise for me mama! What is it a puppy!?" Miranda gave Ben a sassy look while Ben broke loose laughing.

" Nice going" she whispered at Ben still unable to control his laugh. " Um, no. We are going to scampers for dinner tonight! I know it's your favorite!" Miranda realized that dinner was not as cool at a puppy but went along with it anyways.

"Yummy! I love scampers!" The 3 of them laughed then went along with the drive over to Scampers. They arrived and told tuck to go on in and get a table for 3.

"You going to be okay?" Ben said grabbing Miranda's hand making sure his wife was ready for this.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous, but fear can sometimes be a good thing I guess." She leaned over and gave him a long passionate kiss. Slightly pulling away they both grinned leaning back in for another that turned her on more than anything in the world " Mm if we don't get out of this car now Benjamin warren we never will." Miranda rushed those words out of her mouth knowing she didn't want to say them.

Miranda and Ben got out of the car join hands and walked into the restraint. They spotted tuck and sat down next to him. "I am starving! What are you ordering champ?" Ben said easing into baby talk.

"Bacon burger!" he tucked his head down a little and looked at his mom with his big brown eyes of incense said lightly "and a chocolate milkshake?"

Miranda laughed "Sure baby, just this one night." Tuck clapped with joy. They ordered their food and drinks and had alight casual conversation leading into the big reveal. "So how is Jeremy doing tuck?" That was tucks best friend at the time.

"Good"

"Remember how you were saying he has a little sister who he plays with? Ben leaned in realizing where Miranda was going with this conversation.

"Yeah, that's really cool! He has like a permeate playmate!"

"Yeah that is awesome isn't it? Well how would you feel about having that? Fulltime playmate? You know a brother or sister?"

"Mom"

"Yes sweetie?" Miranda grew a bit shaky

"I'm 11 remember? Are you trying to tell me your pregnant? "

Miranda took a deep breath. "Yes" she dragged the word out so scared of what tuck was going to do, what he was going to think. He understood she was pregnant but does he understand how it was created, is this turning into the sex talk?

"Alright, Hey Ben I forgot! Could you believe that interception in the 4th quarter of the super bowl? The Seahawks blew it!" tuck completely changed the subject he seemed like he forgot about it even.

"Um yeah, I saw it" Ben was a bit confused "Do you get what your mom just told you?"

"Yeah I'm going to have a baby sibling it's not a big deal" Ben and Miranda sat there shocked, that was it, he really didn't care?

"Well actually you are having 2 siblings, I'm, pregnant, with twins." Miranda hopped for a slightly bigger reaction this time.

" Okay, I get it so are we moving?" Tuck asked right away.

"Um I don't think so? Why would you think that buddy?" Ben asked really lost where his mind was going."

"Well we don't have enough room in this house for the 5 of us, I am NOT sharing a room with a baby!" tuck added and they all giggled.

"Well your mom and I talked and the guest room is going to be a nursery and they will share it. Don't worry you wont have to share Tuck." Ben chuckled.

"Thank god!"

"Gosh!" Miranda quickly corrected him; " There is no reason to bring the lord into somewhere he is not needed" tuck said his apologize and they got their food and ate it, they passed on dessert headed home and sent got tuck all in bed. They crawled into bed getting ready to call it a night.

"So that went well" Ben broke the silence

"Yeah a little to well, I really hope he isn't getting the wrong idea thinking I'm not going to love him anymore, I need to go talk to him." Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

"Stop it, he acted that way because he got it, he understood it, it wasn't a big deal to him. So he didn't have questions or even a reaction, just calm down and if he has questions he will come to us, but for now just except it." Miranda looked up at him he always knows the right things to say, its part of the reason she fell in love with him, She pushed up and gave him a long hard passionate kiss. "Whoa, what was that for?" he lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well here is the thing, while I'm pregnant my hormones go crazy." She slowly slipped off the bra she was wearing " and earlier in the car they were really going crazy" her under wear slid off and she set them on his chest she began removing her T shirt as she continued, to talk " and I really just wanted to finish what we started earlier, if that's okay with you" She was now completely naked on his chest, Ben sat there for a second.

" Damn hormones" He said laughing while leaning in to kiss her. He ripped off his T-shirt and Miranda started kissing his chest stroking his arm, which she knew drove him crazy, it was his sweet spot, he pulled her up to him and then whipped her around throwing her on the bed putting him on top. He gave her sweet gentle kisses and entered her. he nibbled on her ear which was her sweet spot. She clinched his back and let out a deep powerful moan. It lasted for quite sometime until Ben plopped onto the bed next to her. "Woe, that was, amazing", he pulled her next to him and stroked with her hair with one hand and pit his other on her stomach holding his children while she played with his chest hair. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" Miranda let out a faint giggle.

"Hm, maybe, remind me again would you?

"I" he kissed her forehead "Love" he kissed the tip of her nose "you" he finally made it to her lips.

"Hmm, well I guess I kind of love you too" they laughed cuddled up and went to sleep,


	5. thinking out loud

The pregnancy was going by a lot quicker then expected. Miranda was growing so big and not just in their heads, sense she was having twins, it was very clear. Of course when they came clean and told everyone Callie did her I knew it dance, but over all everyone was very supportive. The day finally came for the appointment where they find out the gender. It was a good day, Ben and Miranda found them yet again in the waiting room waiting anxiously for their next appointment.

"You feeling okay need anything? Any water?' Ben was just trying to take care of his wife make sure she was all right.

"Ben, I'm pregnant not handy capable, I can still get up move around, I'm fine I promise" Miranda giggled and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Its just I'm aware how time goes on the mother is uncomfortable which I don't want. So don't you dare hesitate to ask me for anything, got it?" Ben picked up her hand and kissed, it was adorable how much he worried about her, it kind of turned her on, but that was just the hormone talking, for the most part.

"I promise I will tell you if I need anything I'm not capable of doing sweetheart." Miranda giggled

"Oh no"

"What?"

" I know your Miranda Bailey, I know you will think you are capable of more than you can actually do. You are going to think you can do a 36 hour surgery which we all know isn't a good idea." Miranda cut off Ben.

"Excuse me just because I'm pregnant does not mean I can not pull of a 36 hour surgery, I could do a 72 hour one if I needed too! I do see what your saying but leave surgery out of it! I am Miranda Bailey and you know that! You know I am one of the most bad ass surgeons there is so don't be pulling surgery into this!" Her hormones were making her go crazy at this point and ben knew he just pulled the pin out of the grenade. A tear started rolling down her face and she sniffled a few times "You don't believe in me as a surgeon do you? You don't think I am a good surgeon, oh great my own husband doesn't believe in me. Its alright Tucker didn't either I guess." Ben grabbed her arms in attempt to calm her down.

"Hey knock that off!" Ben didn't even know how to handle it at this point but he had to go with the flow. "I love you more than anything in the world, and I believe in you as a surgeon more than you believe in yourself, which Is pretty tough to beat. Now calm down and take a breath." She did as she was told and Ben whipped a tear away from her cheek. " Now look at me, you are an amazing surgeon, you are an amazing wife, and you are an amazing mother, okay? Never question that." He gave her a quick kiss then the nurse called them in. Miranda laid down on the table and took a deep breath, Ben held her hand tightly "You are going to be okay" He kissed her hand "I promise" Miranda stroked the back of his head knowing he was probably right.

"I love you," she said in a faint voice she let out a small smile.

"Well I sure as hell hope so!" He chuckled " because I love you to the moon and back Miranda Bailey." She kissed him with a long passionate kiss until Dr. Sims walked in

"Well hello love birds!" they all laughed, "Okay Miranda big appointment today you want to know the genders of your babies correct?"

"Yes sir" Miranda chuckled tightened her grip on Ben's hand and put her forehead against his.

"All right if you would lift up your shirt we can begin!" she did as she was told and cold gel was placed on her stomach and she started taking deep breaths as he started. "All right here are your beautiful twins!" Ben and Miranda looked at the screen in aw, "Alright so it looks like baby number one is, a boy!" Miranda looked over to Ben with excitement and she say a tear going down his face, he kissed her hand and hugged her.

"We have a son! Oh my gosh, we have a son!" Ben laid a passionate kiss on Miranda's lips he was so exited and they only knew one gender so far.

"All right you guys ready to know about baby number 2?" The doctor smiled, Ben cleaned himself up and looked at Miranda who was doing the same, they nodded In agreement. "Okay so it looks like baby number 2 is going to be a, girl!" Ben was jumping with joy at this point, he was like a little boy at a candy store, but at the same time he was finally getting his daddies little girl, its all he wanted. Miranda was trying to react but at the same time she loved watching how happy Ben was. Dr. Sims continued to talk to them about what was going on, he did some blood work on Miranda and ended the appointment.

"Wow so we are having a baby boy and a baby girl." Miranda looked up at Ben when she said that then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You get to throw the ball with your son and scare away the boyfriends." Ben chuckled stilled amazed by what he just learned.

"We are going to have such a happy little family Miranda I can feel it." The couple put their foreheads together and daydreamed. About what life is going to be like. Ben grabbed her hand and kissed it "Lets go home baby" they held hands and walked out of the hospital proud of what they learned that day.

When they got home Tuck was they're doing his math homework like the perfect child he was. "Hey tuck!" Ben yelled as him and Miranda walked in the door. Miranda went into the bedroom to change into some Pajamas and get comfortable. "How was school?"

"It was good, how was work?"

"Good day to be a surgeon, you know that tumor I told you about? All gone" Tuck looked at Ben amazed, it was so awesome to him that he worked on brains for a living. "What are you working on need some help?"

" Cross multiplication and division"

"I would help if I knew one word of what you were talking about" They both chuckled then herd a knock on the door Tuck started packing up his stuff. Ben opened the door and saw tucker there. "Um, hey Tucker Tuck is almost ready"

"Alright" They sat there in awkward silence not knowing what to do. Then from a distance coming closer they heard a yell.

"Ben! Who is at the door?" Miranda walked out in a nightgown that clearly showed her bump and a open robe she made eye contact with ben and tucker, tuckers eyebrows went down as she walked up to them.

"Miranda, your pregnant? Why didn't I know this?" Miranda quickly closed her robe ducked her head and cleared her throat.

"Um, yeah I am, I thought tuck would have told you by now?"

"No he failed to mention this" Tuckers voice grew deeper and deeper with anger. "So how many months are you?"

"Um, five" She said lightly under her breath. What was it about this man that made her feel like crap every time she spoke to him " yeah so um that's that, Tuck? You ready yet! Stop making your father wait so long!" She wanted an excuse to get him gone.

"Oh its fine I can wait all day." He sat there with his fake smile making everything more and more awkward. Ben could sense that Miranda was starting to be brought down by this man so he put his arm on her back and started rubbing to calm her down. "So have you guys learned the gender yet?" Before Miranda could answer Ben snapped at him.

"That isn't any of your concern now is it?" Miranda looked up at Ben shocked he was so defensive at tucker, a little vain on the side of his neck started to pop out, Tuck walked out and could feel the awkward presence "Hey Tuck!" Ben quickly changed moods when it came to tuck "You ready to go to your dads?" Tuck nodded "Awesome, well it has been just dandy catching up with you Tucker! Now we will pick him up on Monday! Bye bye." Ben shut the door and saw Miranda's head still tucked away. " Don't you dare take any of what he just said to heart, he is just upset because you were his wife and was pregnant with his baby and now you're my wife and pregnant with my babies." Miranda finally lifted her head up she went in and hugged Ben.

"I love you so much Benjamin Warren I can't even describe it." Miranda looked up at Ben with tear filled eyes " oh what would I do with out you"

"Hey why don't I make the 4 of us some of my famous homemade chicken potpie for dinner." Ben grabbed her stomach while asking her, she nodded in agreement "Alright well I will see you" he kissed Miranda's lips "and you" he kissed the right side of her stomach " and you" he kissed the left side of her stomach "In about an hour for dinner. He flashed his charming smile and walked into the kitchen. How did she get so lucky, she thought to herself, she had such an amazing husband who loved and cared for her so much.

Time passed and Ben's potpie was served. They sat at the table, shared a few laughs had a nice talk and enjoyed each other's company. They did the dishes together and got ready for bed. "Did you remember to turn off the porch lights Ben?"

"Oh crap" Ben started crawling out of bed "Sorry I'm on it"

"No, no its okay I'm already up I'm on it." Miranda headed for a front door and head a hard knock "Who the hell would be here at this hour." She walked up the front door unlocked it and cracked it open, it was slammed open and she almost lost her balance, it was Tucker.

"You know I can't get over this! You are pregnant? Why! Why would you do this to a child" Tucker was screaming and Miranda was terrified she thought he was going to hurt her. "Why the hell would you have another child when you can barley take care of the one you have now? You are such a selfish awful human!" Tucker threw Miranda to the ground and she hollered out a scream terrified not for her life but for her children's life.

"HEY!" Ben came bursting out from around the corner he spotted Miranda on the ground and was furious he punched Tucker right in the jaw, more than likely breaking it. He then grabbed him by the shirt and held him against the wall "Don't you ever! Touch her again got it? EVER" Ben didn't even look like Ben anymore he was so angry he took tucker and basically through him out the front door. "Now the only reason you have to set foot on this property or come near her is regarding William! Now get out, now." Ben tried to hold his anger back at this point, Tucker was pissed he gave Ben a glare then got in his car to go. Ben slammed the door and locked it; he turned around and saw Miranda still on the ground attempting to get up. " Hey, hey, hey take it easy" Ben went to the ground helping her up. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" He leaned over and grabbed her coat and handed it to her "We need to go to the hospital and get an ultrasound."

"Ben stop I'm fine I promise"

"Miranda you took a nasty fall in case you forgot, you need to get an ultrasound there is no other option now put on your coat" Miranda knew Ben was not going to put this to rest until she got the ultrasound so she just sucked it up agreed and put her coat on. Ben drove them to the hospital where Miranda was evaluated with questions like how did this happen? Have you been experiencing any pain? Have you been bleeding at all? The ultrasound was clear with 2 steady heartbeats, the doctor wanted to do some blood work just to be safe though.

"See, I told you darling, I am fine" Miranda started stroking bens hand

"You know I worry, I just was making sure we were A okay." Ben handed Miranda another paper towel as Miranda whipped the gel off of her stomach. Ben handed her her coat when the doctor walked in with some papers.

"Ben Miranda. Good you are still here I need to talk to you two, please have a seat." Ben and Miranda sat down in the chairs next to them "So you guys are having a boy and a girl am I correct?" They both nodded. "Well I just got your lab results back and" She paused trying to find the right words " you guys are both doctors so I don't have to break this down for you, the labs came back saying their was a 75% chance your baby boy is going to have a condition called William Syndrome" Ben and Miranda both sat back in their chairs as their face dropped. "I am so sorry, I truly am. Luckily for you guys William Syndrome is a very light disorder compared to others, some people call it very lights form on Retardation." They sat in silence for a minute "I um, brought you guys these brochures to help." The doctor once again said her apologies and left the room. They have both yet to say a word. After 15 minutes of silence, no movement no anything Miranda slowly lifted her hand and set it on Bens hand. They made eye contact and still sat there in the silence. Then Miranda attempted to speak.

"So, are Boy has William Syndrome" She paused a broke with a small gentle smile "Its going to be okay, I know it, plus there is a 25% he doesn't have it, that isn't an impossible number I guess." Miranda was surprisingly calm about the whole situation. Ben was still silent though. "I love you that's how we are going to get through this and do this" She let out a small chuckle as she quoted her husband. "could we go home, it happens to be 12:30 at night and we have work tomorrow" She stood up and lifted her hand out hoping Ben would grab it. Ben looked up at her with his heart broken eyes, he was amazed Miranda had taken this so well. He grabbed her hand and they headed home.

Once they got home Miranda kissed Ben on the cheek making him break a small smile, She noticed Ben has still yet to say a word. She was getting out of the car; she wanted to give him his space. Then Ben grabbed her arm, She looked back and saw a tear going down his face. "Hey no, no, no, don't cry. Its going to be okay, we are going to work this out." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. With a very quite voice Ben mumbled out a couple words.

"Thank you." He let out a small smile. They both got out of the car and headed for bed. As the crawled into bed Ben looked over a Miranda and said "Jake" Miranda was confused.

"Jake? Who is Jake?"

"Our son, we should name him that, Jake." Miranda was happy that Bens mind wondered to other places.

"That is a great name." She smiled at him "Now what about the girl?"

"I haven't thought to much about it to be honest"

"You have dreamed about having a girl your whole life and you don't have a name?" they both laughed, "Jake sounds like a perfect name." They shared a kiss and headed to sleep.


	6. You Found Me

A few weeks have passed sense the couple has learned about their sons disorder. Everything was going smoothly, they told little Tuck who processed it and told them he would be a good big brother, which they appreciated. Ben started to say random names trying to get them to fit together like baby Jake and Katie! Our babies Jake and Tessa! But no matter what they could not find a name they liked for their baby girl.

"What about Torri?" Ben said this one in confidence, he liked this name it could be a winner. Miranda rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Torri the whory, yeah no" Ben hesitated then went back to thinking. They were sitting in the break room together at the hospital; Ben had his arm around her and was holding her close. " What about Samantha?" Ben's eyes grew big.

"Oh, no, no, no, I knew someone in high school named Samantha, she was really, something, yeah no to Sam" Miranda looked at her Husband who's face was disgusted, she giggled a little. " Okay that's it she doesn't get a name, we are just going to say come here girl!" They both giggled then Ben turned to Miranda and laid a big old kiss on her lips "Alright love, I need to get back to work, just keep your eyes and ears open and ears open and we will let inspiration strike us." He walked out of the room as his pager started to go off. Miranda laid across the couch thinking of names but her mind went to a blank. For some reason she kept thinking Meredith sense she named her kid after her. Her pager went off and she let out a loud moan and got up to head down to the pit.

"What do we got?" Miranda said running up to the ambulance she saw Jo who was a current trauma surgeon and an intern she saw a while back that could not tell her the patients information a while back. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at her seeing if she has improved or not.

"Sofia Terry, 25, hypotensive in the chest area, got hit by a car while riding her bike, her leg is more than likely broken but the, main concern is to get her into surgery as she has sever abdominal pain" Bailey looked at her with a face waiting to hear more information, the Intern was terrified what did she miss "um, and that's all" she said with a quite voice.

"Nice job, why don't you join me on this surgery" The intern smiled and got giddy, she got thee Dr. Bailey to like her! "You going to help me lift her and make her alive so she can make it to surgery or you just going to jump around over there!" Miranda snapped. The Intern jumped back into the situation. "Alright we need to take her to Endoscopy!" Miranda and the intern lifted her up and placed her on a bed with wheels, they noticed a small pool of blood where her head was "Oh crap, Page Nero!" She yelled a nurse nodded and got on it. About 2 minutes later Amelia rushed into the room. And started checking her head for injuries, They rushed her up to surgery but it was too late, her rib cage was stabbing her heart and it was to punctured to fix, plus her brain was to swelled up for her to come out of this normal. "Time of death 5:15" Miranda went to go clean off when she saw the intern begin to sob through the window. Miranda walked into the room with her "You alright?" The Intern looked up and sneered.

"Why do you care you don't even like me" Miranda was a bit token back.

"Who said I didn't like you? That is not true, I'm strict and take my job seriously, learn the difference. And I'm still a human I have a heart."

"I just can't believe we lost her, she just went on a normal everyday bike ride, and now she is dead" she began to cry a little harder "I just don't understand." She started to pull herself together "I'm sorry I know I'm a surgeon and I should not be caring" Miranda cut her off.

"Hey you knock that off. Listen the day you stop feeling something when a patient dies, is the day you are doing something wrong, don't worry I was the same way intern year and during residency. Just Imagine how I feel right now with my hormones going crazy like this!" they both chuckled a little "You are doing fine sweet heart I promise, and as far as me being nice to you goes, remember ill be nicer the more you succeed, example Meredith Grey, I was a thousand times meaner to her, her Intern year then I have ever been to you. And now she is an attending and we are close friends, and she is an amazing surgeon, now you think she would be like that if I was nice to her? No! She is good because I was strict with her." Miranda paused "What are you doing tonight?" the intern shrugged "Go to Joes get a drink and relax, meet a cute boy get laid do what ever it is going to take to be your stress reliever." Miranda patted her shoulder and started to walk out.

"Lilly" the intern shouted making Miranda turn around. "My name is Lilly Campbell" Miranda chuckled

"Goodnight Dr. Campbell" and walked out of the room. She went into the Attending's lounge to change she noticed a smooth soft kiss on her cheek; the goatee tickled her a little bit. "Well hello there Dr. Warren" Ben sat on the bench right next to her. She slipped on her shirt that she wore to work that day; she then sat on the bench next to Ben and started to take off her shoes " How was your day?" Ben stroked his head.

"Oh it was, long, let me tell you that, but thank goodness it not over yet!" Ben said in a sarcastic voice "I'm not off for another hour." Miranda stroked his cheek.

"My poor baby, I'm sorry love." She leaned in close to his ear "But ill tell you what when you get home ill make your bad day a great one." Ben let out a slight chuckled and kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"I might take you up on that offer, not sure yet though" He winked after that of course "Well I better get back to work, I knew you were getting off so I wanted to tell you goodbye." He pulled her in for a hug. "And so I could watch you change" Ben whispered in her ear Miranda's jaw dropped and she smacked him on the chest.

"Go back to work!" He laughed and left the room. She finished up changing and headed home. An hour past and it was time for Ben to leave work. It was long, he was stressed and ready to go home, or have a drink, or take a nap, or do anything other than be in this hospital. As he was changing he called Miranda who did not answer. Little did he know she was passed out in their bed. Nothing could make her at this point. Ben finished changing and went out to his truck and started to drive, He drove a little parked the car and went inside, he sat at on a stool and rubbed his hands over his face, then lifted his arm and yelled.

"One beer please!" He was at Joes and just wanted a beer before he went home.

"Wow pretty basic, only a beer" a girl told him and he chuckled She had long blonde hair that went down her back; Dark huge blue eyes light pale skin. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that went to the ground; it was kind of like a beach dress. She batted her eyes at Ben and scooted closer. "I picture you as a whiskey guy" Ben let out a small laugh.

"Well I am actually but I need to be able to drive home after this." She chuckled and plopped on the seat right next to Ben. "At least I'm drinking something, you are sitting there empty handed."

"You are right, so buy me a drink then." Ben sat there quite for a moment processing what was going on.

"Yeah, listen that's very flattering of you but you see " She out her finger in front of his mouth and they both went quite. She started pulling into kiss him but he quickly bent back.

"What I'm not going to bite you! Just give you an amazing time" she leaned in again and brushed her lips against Ben's but Ben pulled her back in time. This lady was very annoyed at this point He lifted up his hand a pointed at his wedding ring. "Oh, crap, I should have checked the hand right?" Ben nodded took a swig of his beer. "I'm sorry I had a stressful day, I'm not life this normally I just wanted to take the edge off" Ben chuckled

"It is alright don't worry about it, and I have had a stressful day myself, why don't we forget what just happened and vent to each other about our awful days?" They both laughed and agreed, Ben ordered her a beer and they got to talk. "Oh I'm Ben by the way, Ben Warren."

"Nice to meet you Ben, I am Lilly, Lilly Campbell" They did a cheers with their beers and talked for hours on end. "Hey Joe what time is it?

"It is 2:45 AM young lady!" Ben's eyes widened

"Oh crap! I got to get home! Miranda is going to kill me!" He got up and grabbed his jacket. "It was nice to meet you Lilly, see you around!" And with that Ben was gone Lilly sat there not knowing what just happened. Ben raced home and all of the lights were off and door was locked. Ben used his key and got into the house. Miranda was sitting on the couch. "Okay before you get angry I just want to say I'm sorry and I lost track of time and I know it isn't an excuse but it is what happened, I went to Joes got a drink and talked to a friend and I just didn't get track out time" Ben was surprised she has not said one word yet "Miranda?" Ben walked over to the couch; Miranda was sitting straight up, her eyes her wide open and she was staring at a wall "Hey are you alright?"

"Don't leave me, " Miranda mumbled. Ben was lost, where did she get that idea? He was not leaving her? Nor will he ever? Before he could speak she said, "I'm so scarred" what was going on with this girl? What was she talking about? Ben pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. She was still perfectly still like a puppet. It then dawned on Ben.

"Are you sleeping?" He shook her a little bit and a bit of a shake went down her body.

"What's going on?" Miranda was looking around confused why she was not in bed, why she was sitting on the couch.

"Um, I think you were sleep talking, and walking." Miranda was confused, she didn't sleep walk? And Ben often sleeps talked, not her? What was going on? "You mumbled I'm so scared and don't leave me? Any idea where that is from?"

"No clue" Miranda stood up "Hu, well thanks for waking me up, I'm going back to bed now." That was really weird. What just happened? Ben didn't think too much into it though, he was just happy Miranda did not rip him apart for coming home at 3 AM. So the both of them just cuddled up and went to bed.

The next morning Ben and Miranda went off back to work like normal, Nothing-big happened, slow day. Ben clipped an aneurism and Miranda did a coli or 2. They drove home and started to relax. Ben picked up Miranda's feet as she laid on the bed and started to rub them. They started to discuss the nursery, Ben suggested half blue half pink, but Miranda thinks green and yellow is perfect.

"Well we know the genders already so what could go wrong with traditional blue and pink? Half of the room will be blue and the other half will be pink."

"I don't know Ben, I just think that's too traditional" Ben rolled his eyes at her "Majority of the time when the parents do not know the sex of the baby they do green and yellow, I just think it's a good idea, Jake and Paula will love it!"

"Okay we can do green and yellow all you want as long as we don't name this kid Paula." They both chucked.

"Yes!" they laughed again "It was just a name that I through out there."

"Hey actually I have 2 name idea that has been siting in my mind but I'm not sure. Don't be afraid to say if you hate them." Miranda leaned in now intrigued. "What about Lucy, or Ella?" Ben was a bit nervous; these names were out of thin air.

"Ella, Jake, and tuck." Miranda went silent for a moment "Lucy, Jake, Tuck" she went silent again. "I love them both." Miranda let a grin grow across her face. "I don't know which one I like more, that is my problem."

"How about this, we have narrowed it down to those two names. In time we will know what name we like more." Ben set her foot down and picked up her hand and kissed it "how does that sound? Miranda nodded in agreement. Ben crawled up to the top of the bed with her. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I love you and these babies so much, just 3 more months" He started to rub her stomach. "Only 3 more months." He repeated in a soft voice. They had a moment of silence and starring at each other. Then Ben broke it "All right well I don't know about you but I am whipped I'm going to go to bed." They both crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

A big loud BOOM! Woke Ben up from his sleep. He looked around and noticed Miranda was not there. In a panic he jumped up and headed to the kitchen. What if it was tucker again? He told tucker to stay away not come back unless it was about tuck. He walked into the kitchen to see. He saw Miranda sitting at the counter with a broken water glass on the ground next to her it must have fallen off. "Miranda what are you doing?" She sat there in silence; he grabbed her arm and pulled it a little. "Come on lets go back to bed" She was at still as a rock she was not moving. " Miranda? He got closer to her and noticed fear across her face. "Hey you okay? What's going on?" She started to mumble out words.

"I want to go home" Ben was confused. She was home? Why is she saying this? "No baby today. I am going home" Ben snapped in front of her face shook her but she was not waking up, he tried everything. Good thing tuck was at his dads this week. He walked over and picked up a pot and pan. He hated doing this but he was worried and she was not waking up. And she kept mumbling more things like "where is my husband" and "No baby today." He started to bang the pots together. She quickly jumped out of her skin for a second then back into the real world. "Ben what the hell are you doing!?" He put the pan and pot away then sat next to her at the counter.

"You were sleep walking again." Miranda eyebrows went down in shock.

"Again? What the heck, must be a pregnancy thing, well thank you for waking me up" She hopped off of her stool and tried to walk away but Ben grabbed her arm and signaled to get back on it. " What's wrong?"

"What's going on? And don't say nothing because that is not true, you are saying things like you are scared, you want to go home, where is my husband. I don't get it, what is going on. Miranda grew stiff. "Please just be straight forward with me. You know what is going on I can tell, and you are sleep walking because you are hiding something from me and all of it is causing your brain to do odd things." Miranda looked up at Ben with her big brown eyes, they looked like sad puppy dog eyes. They stared to tear up a little bit.

"Remember that night about a week before we go married where we didn't sleep and we just told each other everything, well we almost knew everything about each other by then but we managed to find more?" Ben nodded a bit confused. "Well there is on incident I left out. It was uh, the day I gave birth to tuck" He grew a bit intrigued and a bit worried? What could have happened? He was too stubborn to come out. Miranda pulled herself together and told him everything, about her husband in surgery, about the bomb, about the feeling of being alone, and even about George. Ben finally understood why Tucks middle name was George. "So that's what's going on, the universe hated me for going birth to 1 baby. What is it going to do with 2? Actually kill my husband that's on the table? Have the bomb explode? George is already gone. Now what." Ben cut her off.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop thinking like that. I understand now why you are scared but don't think like that" He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I will be right next to you during this birth, it will go smoothly and we will live happily ever after just like the fairy tales" they both laughed.

"That has to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said." Miranda was still laughing at the point then pulled Ben in for a kiss. "This, this is why I love you. You know how to calm me down, you know how to make me love you double the amount I already do. You know me." Ben grinned then kissed her again

"So are you okay now? You going to continue to sleep walk every night?" Ben chuckled; Miranda shook her head no. "Alright you go to bed I'm going to clean up the glass catastrophe you go to bed." Miranda leaned in and gave ben a long hard passionate kiss. Then was off to bed. With in 5 minutes Ben was back in bed and they went to bed.


	7. Love Me Harder

Vibrations occurred and loud beeping woke Miranda up in the middle of her perfect night sleep. She was being paged in on a trauma. She noticed that Ben was lightly spooning her, she wanted to sit there and enjoy the moment but she knew she had to go. She started to get up and lightly reposition Ben. He was lightly snoring making her giggle inside. She always complained to him about his snoring but in reality she actually really liked it. It made her feel safe, and secure. She got ready walked in checked on Tuck and wrote a note telling the boys she had gotten called in, and with that she was gone on her way to grey Sloan Memorial.

She arrived and greeted a few doctors who were working on the case; Dr. Campbell was one of them. They explained the patient to her and she rushed over to the patient's head and checked his pupils. Miranda rolled her eyes annoyed. "Does anybody remember rule number 4!" all the residents and interns looked around confused. "Rule number four, don't wake me up unless the patients is dying! And the patient better not be dead when I get there because you will have killed a patient and woke me up for no good reason! His pupils are blown. All of you are on scut for a week!" she stormed out of the trauma room and ripped off her trauma ground. She put one hand on her head rubbing it and another on her stomach, rubbing her babies. A should landed on her shoulder causing her to jump in fear. "Oh, shit!" she turned around and saw Dr. Campbell sitting there. "Geez! Don't sneak up on a pregnant woman like that Campbell!

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Dr. Bailey!" Lilly was frightened as usual.

"It is fine Campbell is there any other patients who need my help or can I go home and get my much needed sleep?"

"You can go home, I'm sorry about that" Miranda put on a sarcastic smile and started to walk away. "Oh! Dr. Bailey! Just to let you know I took your advice from the other day!" Miranda turned around confused; these hormones were making her forget what her own name was. "You said go to Joe's meet a nice guy and have a little fun" Miranda laughed a little and gave her a small of a clap.

"Nice going Campbell! What ended up happening?" Miranda was actually proud of her Intern.

"Well we didn't sleep together if that is what you mean, but did talk from about 10 o'clock till 2 AM! I think I'm in love! He is so sweet and kind! And he is in a really unhappy relationship right now so I'm going to see if I can help him out with that at all." Miranda was a little taken back that she wanted to break a couple up but she bit her tonged and said nothing. "I didn't get any information like a phone number or address though so I am going to hope that he is at Joe's again." Miranda remembered it was 2 in the morning and she wanted to go home she had a surgery at 9 tomorrow.

"Well good luck with that, I am going to get going, it is late and I am super tired, good night Campbell!" Lilly tried to say more but Miranda kept walking and pretended she could not hear her. Miranda made it home and stared at her warm cozy bed and plopped in it.

"Well aren't you tired." Miranda jumped a little she had no idea he was even awake. " Where did you go? Cause you came back really fast if you were just called in."

"Oh I did get called in but when I got there it was a bunch of interns and residents surrounding a patients like a bunch of hooligans! He was brain dead, and they had no idea." Ben noticed that she was growing angry the more she talked about it, and sense she was pregnant her hormones would make her anger about the situation triple so he pulled her in for a kiss, it wasn't a long one, but not short, she didn't really react to it she just sat there kind of confused. "Um, what was that for?" He laughed for a little bit to stall he was not going to tell her the actual reason because that would get her even more fired up.

"Nothing, its just, watching you talk about your job, and your ambitions for it, its sexy" He started to get on top of her kissing her. "You are sexy" He kissed her again, she was okay with getting a little middle of the night action, They continued to kiss and Ben rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, they were both fully dressed, but then she noticed something, something was off and she could not figure out what it was. Then it hit her. She began to sob "Hey, hey, hey! No, no, no! No tears this is happy time not tear time, what is going on?"

"You! That's what's wrong!" Ben sat up confused, he was sitting on her upper thighs, rubbing her belly that was getting so big he could barley see her face anymore. " Before when we used to have sex, your chest used to lay on mine, and I loved it, it was comforting to me, your weight over pressuring mine, not sure why but it was, but now you cant, because I'm such a cow!" She started bawling at this point.

"Hey! You are not a cow! You are pregnant with twins! You are supposed to grow in the stomach." Miranda was covering her face at this point crying so hard she could barley breath, Ben slowly moved her hands away from her face and gave her a gently kiss on the lips. "You are sexy" He whispered and looked deep into her comforting dark brown eyes. "You are" He paused trying to find the correct word. "Beautiful" he kissed her again she was so much calmer now, what ever Ben was doing, it was working so he went with it, "You are astonishing" He felt safe enough to stop the complements, they began kissing again and Ben slipped his hand behind her upper back and propped it up so he could set his chest on her with out her bump being in the way. They would never admit it but normally when they have sex they like it kind of rough, but this time it was so, soft, and delicate, and they kind of loved it. Ben laid on bed next her and held her lightly, he played with her hair a little bit with his nose until they fell asleep.

They did not have to be in the hospital till a bit later today so they took this opportunity to sleep in a little bit, but what both of them failed to remember was tuck was with them that week. So Tuck decided he wanted to scare them when he woke up early that morning. He snuck into their bedroom and pounced onto there bed. "RAWR!" Tuck shouted as he landed onto the bed. Ben and Miranda jumped up caught off guard. Immediately Miranda pulled up the covers as fast as she could to try and cover up the fact that she was naked. "Did I scare you?"

"Oh, trust Me Tuck, you scared the crap out of me!" Miranda's face got redder then a fire truck because of the fact she and Ben were completely naked together in Bed. Tuck grew a bit lost.

"Mom" Miranda heart went into her stomach

"Um" She could barley speak at this point "Yes, Tuck?"

"Where is your shirt? Miranda's eyes grew big, she had to think fast, but she didn't want to lie to him, maybe just use words to her advantage?

"Um it got super, super, hot in here last night," Her voice was fading off during her accuses.

"Hey! Tuck!" Ben finally decided to jump in "Why don't you go make yourself some cereal, how about for today you can use the big bowl that mom only lets you use on special occasions!" Tuck nodded rapidly, he loved that bowl, he jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen. They both through there backs on the bed and aloud themselves to breath. "Well thank god he is gone."

"Oh my goodness did that just happen!" Miranda stress slowly turned into laughter, "Did that really just happen he said laughing to a point it hurt, Ben was laughing too, Miranda laughed so hard her side started to hurt, "Ooo, ouch, my side is starting to cramp up", she said as the laughter died down, this cramp didn't feel normal though, it felt a bit harsher but it would rapidly come back and go away, she put her hand there to hold her side, when her eyes widened. "Ben, Give me your hand" Ben was confused, but did as he was asked and Miranda placed his hand on her side, he was still lost but then it sunk in. "One of are babies is kicking." Ben was engaged with the moment.

"Oh my gosh, It's a hard kick too!" Ben was so exited and happy, He grabbed Miranda and gave her a long hard kiss. "This is one of the greatest things in the world" He kept his hand there for a few minutes savoring the moment, soon the kicking died down. They both agreed to get up and get dressed in case Tuck came in again. They finished getting ready and all got in the car, Miranda and Ben has the same work hours that day so the were going to carpool, they dropped little tuck off at school and noticed they had some time before work, they decided to get some breakfast then head to work. They got to work only to see a long day ahead of them. Miranda thought she had to get rid of a small tumor, but then it turned out to be bigger than they thought turning into a 9 hour surgery as appose to 3. Ben on the other hand had to fill in on a last minute craniotomy. He had to fill in for Amelia who was feeling ill that day.

"All right who is on this case with me?" Ben asked as he finished scrubbing in and walking to the OR. a intern in the corner of the room dropped a chart when she saw Ben.

"Um, I am Dr. Warren…." Ben had his back facing her as he was getting his gloves put on by a nurse.

"Well I do not have eyes on the back of my head, what is your name!" Ben hated tedious people.

"Um, I'm uh, Dr. Campbell" Ben could not understand why she was acting so weird, he has never worked with her before, so he doesn't think he did anything wrong. He turned around to meet eye to eye with Dr. Campbell.

"All right Dr. Campbell, Lets get started" They got a few hours into the surgery and Ben kept asking questions like what is the next step and what is this area in the brain to test her out. Campbell was still awkward with him the whole time.

"Do you not remember me or something?" Ben cocked his eyebrow up lost.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't think I have ever had you on my service before Dr. Campbell."

"I haven't been, but that is not what I am talking about, we met at Joe's a little less than a week ago." It took Ben a bit to remember, it had been a busy week, but then it clicked

"Oh my gosh! Lilly! I am so sorry; it has been a long week I completely forgot about Joe's that night. Plus I can only see half of your face."

"It is okay Warren don't worry about it! I haven't seen you at Joe's sense then."

"Well I rarely go, plus around this time I have a lot going on with work, personal stuff, no time"

"I get it, but I'll tell you what, if this craniotomy is a successes, then we go to Joes after work and you let me buy you a drink?" Ben grew stiff; he thought he already told this girl he was married.

"Okay, maybe I didn't remember up first but I remember now and I definitely informed you I was married" Lilly let out a little giggle, trying to cover up her tracks.

"Oh my goodness, no Warren! I'm trying to get you to come to Joe's so we can drink and vent about our days again! It was the highlight of my week."

"Hmm, I guess that that would be okay."

"Yeah, so I have herd talk but no information, tell me about your wife!" Lilly was gathering information to try and use against their relationship later.

"Well her name is Miranda, you actually might know her" Ben was cut off but the heart monitor going off the charts. "Oh crap!" they scrambled trying to figure out why her heart rate was going through the roof. With in 30 seconds the patient flat lined, they did SPR but nothing was bringing him back. "Well looks like there is no celebratory drink tonight" Ben told Lilly as they were scrubbing out.

"We can still go get one! A in memory of one!"

"Um actually can we rain check it I am exhausted and just want to go home and relax to be honest." Lilly's face grew sad she just wanted to be with Ben tonight, try and convince him divorce was in his future. They started to walk together to the attending's locker room.

"Um yeah I totally get it don't worry" She walked into the locker room with him to see it completely empty.

"Um I don't think you are supposed to be in here, " Ben said hinting for her to leave as he opened his locker.

"Oh its fine, we are the only ones in here and we are not disturbing anyone, so what is the big deal?" She was rubbing her hand up and down his locker door; Ben grew awkward as he felt like she still did not fully understand he was off the market. A sock fell out from Ben's locker. "Oh let me get that for you," she leaned over to grab the lock purposely leaning her butt towards Bens face. She leaned up with the sock in her hand and met Ben eye to eye. She could not tame herself anymore she just wanted a piece of this big, strong, sexy, man, she pounced up and gave his a hard kiss, Ben did not even have time to react. She was holding his head against hers, and then Ben snapped after a few seconds and flicked his wrists in her face pulling away. They had a bit of a stare down when they herd a clank noise against the door. Miranda was standing there, she didn't even have a reaction she just sat there in silence, and then turned around and walked away. Ben dropped everything and started to run after her, but Lilly grabbed his arm holding him back "Calm down! Its just Bailey who saw! I doubt she will tell your wife!" Ben looked at this woman disgusted and surprised that she did not put 2 and 2 together yet.

"Are you crazy!? You must be crazy! That IS my wife!" Ben shouted with a terrifying voice.

"No that is Bailey? Your wife's name is Miranda?" god this girl was slow, Ben was surprised she got into the program.

"Bailey is her last name! Her name is Miranda Bailey!" Ben shook her off of his arm and took off running leaving the intern there shocked by what just happened. Ben bolted down the hallways trying to find her but she was nowhere to be found. He ran out into the parking lot where it was pouring down rain. He ran out in it anyways, only to find the car gone. He sat there for a second not knowing what to do next. He ran back into the hospital and smacked right into Owen who was coming out. "Oh chief Hunt! I am so sorry, were you leaving?"

"Actually yes I was Warren do you need something?" Owen noticed the fear look in his eyes.

"Actually I do, Miranda drove home and now I do not have a ride. Do you mind?"

"Oh I guess, its not a problem Warren" They drove to Bens house with Ben calling Miranda every second of it. It went to Voicemail every time. They made it to the house and Ben said his thank you's and good byes to Owen. He walked into the house and Owen pulled out.

"Miranda? Miranda!" He yelled, checking every single room, she was not there. He went over to the fridge grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch. The house was completely silent. After 20 minutes of silence Bens phone rang. He didn't even check who it was he just answered it. "Hello!" he yelled praying with every ounce in his body it was Miranda.

"Um Ben?" It was a woman's voice. Ben was bit confused. "It is Lilly"

"What do you want?" Ben said in a angry tone.

"I didn't know Dr. Bailey was your wife, and I didn't know you had a baby on the way as well."

"What is your point Lilly? I told you multiple times I was not available, and you still spring into action."

"I'm sorry Ben! I truly am! I hope this doesn't mess up our friendship?" Ben could not believe the stupidity of this girl.

"You are joking right? We were barely friends before and now that you decided to stir up marriage trouble in my life that is long gone!" Ben hung up the phone and through it onto the couch. "Dammit!" He yelled kicking the coffee table. Just right then he heard the front door open. He turned around to see Miranda standing there. "Miranda" He said in a faint voice. "Miranda where have you been?"

"I picked Tuck up from school and took him to his dad's house" she said with a very monotone voice.

"Can we talk?" Miranda cut him off.

"About what Ben? About how you are in a unhappy relationship so you ran off and screwed the first intern you saw?" Ben was a little confused about some of that.

"What are you talking about? I'm not unhappy? Actually the opposite! Listen I met Lilly about a week ago, we met at Joes we had a drink and a laugh and that was it! I made it clear to her that I was married. Then today I discovered she worked at the hospital, I was in a 5-hour surgery with her and then we went into the attending's lounge and she sprung one on me, but I swear to you I pulled away as fast as I could, and you walked in right in the middle of all of that. Miranda you have to believe me, I swear on my life that is what happens?"

Miranda was still silent, she didn't quite know what to do or say. "Lilly told me" She paused for a second "That you were in a unhappy relationship and she was hoping to fix that, where did she get that impression from Ben if you are so happy? 

"I have no idea, where she got that from I swear." Miranda stood there still silent. "Are you still mad?

"I just haven't processed it yet, I believe you if you say that is what happened, but I'm not going to drop everything that's in my head and just spring into your arms, I just need time. Alright?" Ben nodded and went in to hug her but she backed up a little bit. He was so surprised he couldn't even hug her. She walked away into the Bedroom and got ready for Bed. She was lying in bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey so do I need to sleep on the couch tonight?" Miranda was a bit taken back.

"Ben Warren in all of are years of marriage have I ever made you sleep on the couch? Plus I told you I wasn't mad at you, I just need to process it." Ben let out a slight smile and walked in and crawled into bed and turned off the lights. It was Silent for a minute. "You know, we can still lightly spoon?" Miranda said bighting her lip Ben turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her Then the both drifted off into a light gentle sleep.


	8. Move Along

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slack of posting I wanted to write that little short story and I have been super busy lately, so I wrote this little one for a tiny over until I have time to write a good long one, Hopefully it will not be long until my next upload. Thanks! ~ Megan**

Miranda was now 7 months pregnant. Her and Ben were getting so exited for the arrival of Jake and there unnamed little girl. They were cuddling in bed together in the on call room, Miranda was looking off into space and it started to concern Ben. "Hey, you okay?" Miranda snapped back into it and looked up at Ben.

"Um, Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking a lot you know?" Ben kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah I know." Ben was cut off by both of there pagers going off. "Wow, it has been such a slow day looks like we finally got something." Ben got up and then helped Miranda up as it was starting to be a struggle for her. They walked outside and waited for the ambulance together. Ben helped and Miranda by tying her trauma gown for her as she was struggling. Outside with them were Hunt, Torres, and Karev.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Callie yelled running over to Miranda

"Um good, but just super exhausted. Got two more months, of it though, so I better get used to it. Where the hell is this ambulance." Everyone out there shrugged his or her shoulders when the ambulance came around the corner. The ambulance parked and the doors were staying closed and no one was moving. "Are we just going to stand here people of are we going to save lives!" Miranda snapped. Ben and Miranda speed walked towards the ambulance, with the other doctors walking slowly behind them. "What the hell is going on?" Miranda whispered to Ben. Ben was just as confused as she was. She arrived at ambulance and opened the doors. Balloons that were blue and pink came shooting out. "What the hell?!" Miranda yelled trying to get out of the way.

"SURPRISE!" all of the doctors yelled. Miranda and Ben sat there silently unaware what was going on. Inside the ambulance were Webber, Peirce, Grey, and Sheppard. " It is a surprise baby shower!" Maggie yelled. Miranda and Ben were in shocked.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much you didn't have to do this! Ben exclaimed over whelmed with joy.

"Oh yes we did!" Meredith shouted. "Come on we set up a nice big party in the other room!" Everyone walked into the room where the doctors set everything up. The room was filled with food, balloons, presents, and streamers.

"You guys are all too kind, thank you so much from both Ben and I, and well our babies as well!" Miranda started to laugh, one of her hands was around bens waist and another was on her stomach. Everyone got to mingle, food was served and everyone was having a great time. Ben was in the middle of having a conversation with Richard when he got paged to the storage room. Ben followed his pager as he was supposed to and found an empty supply closet. He was a bit confused why he was called in there, and then an arm grabbed him and pulled him in the room slamming the door shut. The person pulled Ben in for a kiss; Ben was forced on these person's lips before he could even see whom it was.

"Relax, its me Miranda." Ben's eyes were still shut and he let out a little smirk. He was happy she was relaxed and happy. Ben opened his eyes and saw bright blue eyes and delicate white skin. He pushed away immediately, revealing it was Lilly. "Babe! Calm down!" She yelled as she was walking closer to him to get a little more, Ben pushed her away again before she got the opportunity.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"Ben screamed in a furious voice. "I told you I was married, you ignore it and jump on me, cause my wife to think that I am capable of adultery, and then you do it again! Why the hell are you doing this! I don't love you! Or even like you as a human for the matter. You know whom I love? Miranda!" Ben was so mad his face was streaming red and veins were sticking out of his neck. She approached him slowly and put her hands on his cheeks.

"I can be, who ever you want me to be Ben, I can be Miranda Bailey. I can do that because I love you Ben, and I don't even care if you don't love me, because I am willing to be Miranda in order for you to love me back. I have been in love with you sense the second I met you at that bar. I know you love me too, and if I have to be Miranda for a little bit then so be it. It is worth it if I get to have you." Ben pushed her away again so she would get off of him. He was so surprised at this woman; something was going on wrong in her Brain.

"Listen Lilly, I think you have some serious mental issues. We need to get you in with someone in psych! I don't know what is wrong with you, but I can promise you now if you don't stay the hell away from me I will get you fired, and I will make sure you never get a job in medicine again, and that Dr. Campbell is a promise!" He shouted in her face. Ben opened the door and stormed out returning to the party. He was still heated with the whole situation but he did not want to ruin the mood.

After the party Ben and Miranda's shift was over and they started to drive home. Ben was driving, but he was not playing a good poker face about the whole situation. "Ben are you okay?" Miranda reached for Ben's hand concerned for him.

"Yeah, I am fine, something just happened during the party that shook me up a little bit but I don't want you worrying about that. " They approached a stoplight. " I love you, I just never want you to forget that." They both smiled at each other. "Hey I was thinking, and I don't know about you but I think I like Ella, I think it is a super beautiful name for our beautiful daughter." Miranda agreed with him, it was officially decided; their baby's names would be Jake and Ella Warren. Now it was time to start thinking about middle names for the kids! Ben leaned in and gave Miranda a kiss, they both pulled away happy, everything was perfect. Ben started to go forward when a strong force hit their car making it start to spin out of control. A car slammed into the front side of their car. The car spun threw the intersection and then smacked into a poll causing the car to fall over on Miranda's side. Both Ben and Miranda were knocked out from all of the impact from the crash.


	9. Thanks For The Memories

Sirens started to arrive at the accident, firefighters started to pull apart the car to get closer to Ben and Miranda. They reached Ben and started to shake him and see if he was all right. "Sir, Sir" The fireman kept saying to Ben trying to awaken him. All of the sudden Ben jumped waking up. "Sir, I need you to remain calm you were in an accident, do you feel any pain?" Ben looked around a little confused.

"Um just a little soar"

"Are you able to stand up? Can I get you out of this car?"

"Yes, Yes, I am." Ben started to get up when it dawned on him. "My wife! Is she okay? Oh please tell me she is alright?" Ben looked over and saw the firemen were still trying to get to her side of the car, she was still knocked out. " Miranda! Miranda!" He yelled trying to get her to wake up. She was still not moving.

"Sir we will get to her, I promise, but right now you need to come with me" The fireman grabbed Ben's arm but Ben quickly shook it away.

"I don't think you understand, she is pregnant! With twins! I can't go until I know that her and my babies are alright!"

"Sir I need you to come with me, we will do everything we can to get her to saftey but we can not do that until we have got you to safety" Ben hesitated but did as he was told, he was moved over to the ambulance who examined him. Nothing was wrong he was just going to be soar for a few weeks, and more than likely has a concussion but that wont be known until they get him in for a head CT. He kept looking over at the car trying to see what was going on, he could not see anything.

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on with my wife?" The police officers and fireman kept telling him the same thing; we are doing everything we can. He noticed a Gurnee start to pull away from the car, Miranda was on it, she wasn't moving, but they had air flowing in and out of her. "Miranda! Officer you need to let me go with her! I need to know if her and my babies will be alright!" The officer looked around for a second.

"You can ride with her in the ambulance but you can not touch her or do anything got it?" Before he even finished speaking Ben bolted over to the ambulance and got in.

"Make sure this goes to Grey Sloan Memorial! No other option! Go!" Ben yelled at the driver. The ambulance started to go and Ben listened to the paramedics talk. She was still unconscious but she was stable. They had no way to know about the babies how ever. They arrived at the hospital and Hunt opened the ambulance doors surprised by what he was seeing. They hooked her up to an IV and got her into the trauma room. Karev came in to try and get a heartbeat. Everyone was yelling trying to figure out what to do, he couldn't even hear if there was a heart beat.

"Everybody quite!" Karev yelled at everyone. All of the sudden you herd 2 very strong loud noises. It was the heartbeats. The babies were okay. Miranda still was not awake yet; they sent her up to get a head CT, She had a contusion but other than that they could not find anything wrong with her. They set her up in a bed and waited for her to wake up. Ben sat there holding onto her hand, he didn't want to let go. After a few hours Arizona walked in and saw Ben.

"Knock it off Warren, Bailey would not want this." Ben raised his head confused.

"Robbins what are you talking about?" Arizona sat down next to bed and put her hand on his thigh.

"I have been here before with Callie. We got into a horrible car accident when she was pregnant with Sophia, and guess who was driving?" Arizona pointed at herself, which allowed Ben to break a tiny smile out for the first time. "I was here too, I came out of it okay, but Callie was in bad conditions, I sat here and believed it was my fault, putting all of the blame on me. Here is the good thing, Callie and Bailey are best friends for a reason, they are both strong, and they are going to both come out of this strong and kicking ass." Ben looked up at Arizona with tear filled eyes and sniffled a little.

"Thank you" He said in a faint voice. Arizona gave him a quick side hug and got up and walked out of the room. He rubbed her hand with his thumb and kept trying to process what Arizona just said. He felt a small squeeze on his hand. "Miranda" He said in a quite voice. Her eyes were still closed; she let out a small moan and moved her head a little bit. "Hey, hey, hey, don't move to much, I don't want you to hurt yourself" She opened her eyes and looked at Ben. She was silent " I am so glad that you are okay." He picked up her hand and tried to bring it to his lips but she pulled away. " Miranda you alright?" She opened her mouth to talk but then was cut off by Meredith walking into the room.

"Bailey you are up! How are you feeling?" Miranda looked at Meredith from head to toe a little bit lost.

"Um, I am fine Grey, thanks. How is the baby?" Miranda was terrified something had happened.

"Perfectly healthy, everything is good don't worry, we are just going to keep you over night for observation and then send you home tomorrow." Meredith and Ben were smiling happy, this was good news, something to celebrate. Miranda still sat there a bit confused.

"Um, thanks Grey, Hey what the hell are you wearing get back in your scrubs" Meredith cocked her head back a bit confused.

"Um what are you talking about Bailey?" Ben started to go for her hand put she pulled away from him again.

"Um, excuse me, can I have a minute with Grey?" Miranda said to Ben putting on a fake smile to get him to leave.

"Sure, I guess? How about I go get you some cranberry juice." Miranda nodded and Ben stood up and left the room. Meredith started talking a little bit while he started to leave the room; the second the door was shut and he left Miranda cut her off.

"Okay what the hell is going on Grey?" Miranda snapped at Grey.

"You were in a car accident? You are fine though; you know you could have asked that with Ben in the room?" Miranda pulled her head back a little bit.

"Ben? Oh what ever that is not the point, will you get my husband he is going to want to know I'm up, and would you get into your scrubs."

"Bailey? Are you all right? You are making no sense."

"Grey do you I need to spell it out for you. Okay 1st, call Tucker and tell him to get his behind down here. He is going to want to know William and I are okay. 2nd get back into your light blue scrubs, you are an intern incase you forgot, not an attending, I'm not even an attending, 3rd who is that man? I feel bad because he seems to know me but I just don't remember him, and tell him to stop touching me! I am a married woman he can't keep grabbing my damn hand." Meredith was very still as she was afraid she knew what was going on.

"Bailey, what year is it?" Miranda was irritated at this point.

"2006? Do you need a calendar?"

"Bailey, I think you suffered memory loss in the car accident. Its 2017."

"What? Grey if it was 2017 how the hell would I still be pregnant?"

"You gave Birth to William already, you call him Tuck for a nickname, you are pregnant again, and you got remarried, to Ben, the guy who has been trying to hold your hand." Miranda's jaw dropped, this could not be happening, she could not be divorced and remarried, she loved Tucker, and at least she thought she did? What had happened? Is this new guy the reason she divorced? What about William, or 'Tuck' she couldn't believe everything hat was being thrown at her. Ben started to walk back in the room and Meredith cued him to leave. "Ill be right back Bailey" Meredith followed Ben out of the room. "Warren, we need to talk about Bailey's condition."

"Yeah she was kind of odd back there? Do you know what is going on?" Miranda looked at Ben with the I'm going to break bad news to you face. Ben's face dropped, as he knew something was going to go wrong.

"Um, during the accident Bailey suffered some memory loss. Currently she is under the impression that she is pregnant with Tuck, and still married to Tucker, I told her she was not, and she was married to you and pregnant with your baby, she is, processing it." Ben sat there not knowing what to do, does he go in there and try and help her remember or does he give her space. " Ben you should go in there and talk to her, don't try and touch her because that freaked her out, just talk to her and tell her about you, its like a first date!"

"I don't want to have first date! I want to have my wife back. Sorry, Grey I know there is nothing you can do but I am just upset, and I don't know what to do." Ben was holding his head so stressed he didn't know what to do. Meredith grabbed his hand and made him look at her.

"Go talk to her, she is still Miranda Bailey, she is just a little confused. Trust me, just talk to her" Ben thanked her and pulled her in for a friendly hug. Meredith walked back into Miranda's room; she was sitting there holding her charts, reading what they said. "Ut, ut ut! Bailey give me the chart!" Miranda rolled her eyes and handed her the chart. "Listen, Bailey, can I let Ben in the room? He can sit down and talk to you maybe help try and jog your memory?" Bailey nodded slowly agreeing to let him into the room. Meredith opened the door allowing Ben to enter. He walked in and sat down next to Miranda and Meredith left the room and shut the door.

"I'm, sorry, that I do not remember you, I really am, I feel awful that I am putting you through this." Ben cut her off trying to calm her down a bit.

"Hey, its okay, don't feel guilty about it, we are going to do this together, I'm basically am going to tell you little stories about us and about your life. Will that be alright?" Bailey smiled she couldn't remember anything about this man but something told her that she was in her right mind when she married him.

"Um, yeah sure, that uh, works for me. If you don't mind, can we start this off by you telling me a little bit about my son, and why I got a divorce, I just missed 11 years of his life, I need to know what is going on." Ben smiled and agreed.

"Well you were married and was pregnant with Tuck, there were a lot of complications towards the end of the pregnancy but that is a story for later, in the end everyone was healthy and okay. Tucker stayed at home to be a full time dad with Tuck, and you went back to work. You were named Chief resident. That was something you were proud of and exited about, but back to the subject Tucker felt you did not give enough dedication towards your family, so things got really ugly for a while, then you got the opportunity to switch to pediatric surgery, it would mean a little bit more time at work but it was do able. Your husband, he didn't like the idea of that. So he offered you an ultimatum, he said either we stay married and you stay in general surgery, or you go to pediatrics and this marriage is over, you decided to stay in general surgery, but also take the divorce because you felt marriage is not an ultimatum, during your divorce you decided to switch off who has Tuck by the week, and during the divorce, we met, and then so on." Miranda started to tear up, she did not want to cry in front of this man, but she was just trying to accept everything that is going on.

"Thank you" she said in a very quite whisper, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. They continued to talk, all night, he would tell some fun stories in there to get a laugh out of her, and like always it worked, her memory was still blank though, nothing was coming back to her or even ringing a bell. Miranda glanced over at the clock. "Oh my goodness, its 6 AM?" She looked back over at him and he was still sitting there, she looked into his eyes, it was hard to tell but the thought she was starting to fall back in love with him again. " Are you tired? I don't want to keep you here if you need sleep or anything."

"Actually how is this, why don't I go home for a few hours and then we can both sleep a little bit and I will come back with photo albums and stuff to try and help your memory?" Miranda smiled, who was this man? Where did he come from? Where did she find him? He was, well he was perfect, and oh so handsome. She could not believe how soft, kind, generous, and amazing he was.

"That sounds great, how about 1ish? We can get in a decent amount of sleep?"

"That sounds perfect" He stood up and hesitated sitting there awkwardly for a second. " Do you mind if I kiss you on the cheek, or is that to soon? Don't be afraid to say no." Miranda let out a small giggle and nodded him to do it. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. He drove home and went in laid in bed, he was expecting not to be able to sleep, but instead he passed out the second his head hit the pillow, it was a little lonely with out Miranda on the other side but he was used to it from work shifts.

Back at the hospital Miranda repositioned getting comfortable in her bed, considering she was 7 months pregnant with twins it was more difficult than one would think, but that was not on her mind. What was on her mind was Ben, she could not believe she could get somebody, so sexy, so kind hearted, and so, well perfect. Getting lost into her thoughts she drifted off into a deep sleep. All she was hoping for was to wake up with her memory back, she really wish she knew more about this man, first hand, not just what he was telling her. What if everything he was saying was a lie? Right now she sort of had to believe him, it was her only source. She didn't hesitate on it though, she believed every word he said, something about him, it was very, trustworthy. She just wanted to know more about this man Ben.


	10. Wanted

The next day came and Ben was sound asleep in his bed, while Miranda was the same in the hospital bed, it was around 11 am and all of the other doctors were at work. Miranda slowly started to wake up and slowly began to remember last night. She just wishes she could remember the past 11 years. "Good morning Dr. Bailey!" Miranda looked up to see a preppy blonde in light blue scrubs standing there with her chart in her hand. "How are you feeling? I herd you are having some memory loss?'"

"Um, I'm feeling fine, thank you, and yeah I suppose I am. I apologize but I really don't remember anything for a while back, do we know each other outside of the hospital, I would love to here some things that are going on in my life from a new persons perspective? Oh I'm sorry I didn't even get your name." The intern cocked her eyebrow up and had a smug look on her face.

"Its okay I understand, I am Dr. Campbell, and I know bits and pieces but not a lot. I wont be too much help but I can try. Who has been telling you what's going on?"

"My apparent new husband, Ben. I fell asleep the other day married to a man named Tucker and pregnant with my first child, and I wake up today married to a new man and pregnant with twins." Lilly's face grew long and her eyes widened.

"Oh, you were talking to Ben? Listen like I said I know bits and pieces, and I know a piece about Ben I think you should know." She sat down in a chair next to Miranda. Miranda's eyes began to grow with fear. "Before the accident you had just discovered that Ben was uh, he was cheating on you. It was with a girl named Lilly, he claimed to be in love with her, or something, I don't know fully, but all I know is he felt awful and kept trying to get you back but you were getting ready to leave him, and he kept using the same excuse.' She is crazy about me, I keep pushing her away, I love you to much to cheat on you' things like that." A tear rolled down Miranda cheek, she barley knew this man and already he broke her heart.

"Um, thank you for telling me that, Campbell, it means a lot" Her voice grew quite "Are you positive?" Lilly nodded, her plan to break them up and get Ben all to her was going better than expected.

"I am so sorry you are finding out like this, but listen I need to get back, what ever you do you did not hear this from me alright?" Miranda nodded half paying attention. Lilly patted Miranda's back and walked out of the room secretly exited about what she just did.

Miranda turned on her side and curled up in a ball. She finally allowed the tears to pile down her face, she was pregnant with this mans baby, and he went off and cheated on her. Maybe she didn't do so well after all. A few hours past and Miranda was still siting there speechless. "Knock, Knock" A man said, she looked up and saw it was Ben. He was standing there with a Bouquet of red roses and a basket of things in his hands. "Hey are you feeling alright? I brought your favorite flowers, and some things that maybe will help your memory." Miranda sat there with a blank look on her face. Ben looked up and noticed she did not look so pleased. "Miranda?"

"Get out." Ben pulled back a little bit, confused about what was happening.

"What?"

"Get out."

"Miranda are you alright? Why are you telling me to leave" Miranda cut him off.

"Get out now! Before I call a nurse and tell them to come get you! Now OUT!" Ben sat there shocked. He set the basket of stuff down on the chair next to her and placed the roses on an empty tray and left the room. What just happened? Why is she going so crazy? Lost in his thoughts bumped into Richard.

"Hey Warren! How is she? I herd about the whole memory loss thing; I am trying to go visit her, but than surgery keeps getting in the way." Richard was chuckling as he said this but he noticed that Ben was not in a playful mood.

"I don't know, it's so weird. Last night we talked all night trying to get her memory back, and it was fun actually, and then I left at like 4 AM and I told her I would be back tomorrow with things from the house. The second I get back in there she starts screaming at me going crazy telling me to get out! I just don't know Webber." Richard was shocked, he could never picture Miranda doing anything like that, especially to Ben.

"Well let her calm down, alright? Just go get back in your scrubs, do a small surgery and get your mind off of things, all right? Just give her the day as a rest, I'll tell you what, I will talk to her for you, okay?" Ben nodded his head and then walked away to go change into his scrubs. Richard peeked his head around the corner and spotted Miranda sitting there. He fixed his jacket and walked in the room, Miranda looked up and finally spotted a familiar face. "Hey Bailey! Are you feeling all right? Need or want anything?" A big smile grew across Miranda's face.

"Chief! Hi sir! How are you?" Richard chuckled

"Ha, I'm doing alright thank you, but I want to talk about you Bailey, you are the one I want to focus on"

"Um, I feel fine, A little sore, but my mind is just a cluster. I am hearing so much about my life, I don't even know."

"What did you here about Ben?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Ben, the kind hearted amazing man who has been coming in and trying to help you get your memory back." Miranda's eyes grew big and she froze.

"Um, I herd he was my husband, and that I'm pregnant with his babies, and what else am I forgetting, oh yeah that the bastard is cheating on me." Richard pulled his head back and pulled his eyebrows done in disgust.

"Bailey what are you talking about?"

"Right before the accident I found out Ben cheated on me with some little, resident hoe. So I was leaving him and than the accident came and he tried to leave that part out of our lives I guess" Richard cut Bailey off with a stern voice.

"Bailey! I promise you right here, that that did not happen! I don't know where the hell you got that information from but it didn't happen all right? That man loves you so much, you wouldn't even believe. You to are crazy in love; I have never seen a love like this. Who told you this?"

"Some intern, I cant remember her name right now." Bailey went quite "Listen chief, you are a much more reliable source than that intern, but I need you to be 100% positive."

"Bailey I promise." Miranda through her back into her bed. She was allowing herself to breath. She put her hands on her face over loaded with stress.

"Sir," She paused trying to find the right words "I don't know what to do, Am I just supposed to go home with this man I just met and then act like it is all so fine and dandy? Cause its not, I don't know what to do." Richard sighed and rubbed Miranda's shoulders.

"Hey, its not going to be easy but you wants your memory back don't you? This might help trigger it." Richards pager started to go off " Listen Bailey I wish I could stay and talk but I got to go" Richard patted Miranda's shoulder and left the room. She was alone, clueless, and afraid. If she needed to be honest with herself she really wanted to see only one person, Tucker. Her curiosity was starting to get the best of her. She bit her lips and looked over spotting her phone. She picked it up and saw a photo of Her Ben and a little boy on the lock screen. She was a bit confused and then for some reason she just knew. That was Tuck; She was starting to remember his face, and what he looked like as a baby. She remembered Tuck, she was over whelmed with joy, but no one was around. No one was here to remember the moment with her, but that is all she remembered. Nothing else sadly, nothing about birth, about Tucker, or Ben, or anything. She unlocked her phone to see an Ultrasound as her home screen, it was the twins. Her eyes began to fill with water, as she has never seen them before. They looked perfect

"Little Jake and Ella." She whispered to herself. She looked up confused. Ben never told her the names of the babies she just, remembered it. It was starting to come back to her, she didn't even want to call tucker anymore, and she wanted to see Ben, talk to him. He was still in surgery however so she had to wait. She went into her messages and read some of her and Bens text messages, they were all so adorable, Ben kept sending her cute complements, and I love you texts, and they both sent each other some dirty text messages which she could help but to giggle at. She was reading away when she noticed a small knock on her door. She looked up and it was Ben. "Hey, come in"

"You are not pissed at me anymore?" Ben was a relived she wasn't, but still lost why she was in the first place.

"No not at all, I was um, given some false information about you so I was not so pleased but the Chief went and cleared it up for me."

"That was nice of him, how are you feeling?" He was scared to touch her hand so she went in and grabbed his and held it.

"A lot better, actually, I looked at my phone today and saw some photos and it triggered a few memories" Bens face lite up with joy.

"Really? Oh that's great! What do you remember?"

"I remember Tuck, I remember how he looks growing up, and I think I remember the names of our babies? Is it Jake, and uh, Ella" Ben nodded his head he was so exited. He wanted to kiss her but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to freak her out. "I also read a lot of our text messages, that lasted me about an hour, we seriously were to happy people in love weren't we?" Ben picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Not were, we are happy people in love, your memory might be gone, but I still love you enough for the both of us." It was silent, they were looking into each other's eyes, no one wanted to move or break the silence they just enjoyed each other. Meredith walked into the room breaking the connection they were having.

"Hey Bailey you all ready?"

"Uh for what?" Miranda was a bit confused.

"For check out? I told you, you were going home today." Miranda was speechless. She didn't want to sound rude, and she really liked Ben but she was not sure she was ready to go home with him yet.

"Um, sounds, Alright, uh, okay" Ben look at Miranda, he understood what was going through her mind right now.

"Um actually" Ben hated doing this but he knew Miranda would feel better if he did "Why don't you stay with Webber for a week or so? I will talk to him, I am sure he will find it just fine." Miranda looked over at Ben amazed that he picked that up, that he figured that out so quickly. "I will run you over clothes and anything you need"

"That sounds, perfect Ben, thank you" Meredith left the room and allowed Miranda to start to pack up. She got out of her hospital gown and into an outfit that Ben brought her. She walked out of the bathroom and spotted Ben packing up some of her things for her. "Hey, you don't have to do that" Miranda said walking over towards Ben.

"It is no big deal, seriously." Miranda looked up at Ben that looked over and noticed her stare. "What?" Miranda pushed up on her toes and kissed Ben. It wasn't a wimpy little kiss or a kiss on the cheek; it was a long, soft, delicate, passionate kiss lip to lip. She pulled away and met Ben eye to eye. " Wow" He whispered, "That was amazing" He leaned back in to get some more, but she stepped back and walked away. Ben let out a slight chuckle and continued packing. They finished up and Richard came and got Miranda to bring her back to his place. They loaded up his car with her stuff and turned around and saw Ben. "Well this is it, I love you and be careful at Richards." Miranda smiled and pulled Ben in for a huge.

"I know I barley know you" She whispered into his ear "But I am getting the sense that I can very easily love you too." She kissed him on the cheek and joined Richard into the car. They drove back to his house and Richard brought Miranda to the guest room and she started to make herself comfortable until dinner, she sat on the bed and started reading a book. She felt her pocket begin to vibrate. She pulled out her phone and saw Ben was calling. She smiled at his contact photo, which was a photo of him holding Tuck at the lake. Tuck looked young at the time. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miranda it's me Ben, is this a good time?

"Oh it is a perfect time, what do you need?"

"Well I know that you do not really remember me that much so I kind of want to treat this as a new relationship, want to go out on a date with me Friday night?" A big smile grew across her face.

"Well I am not quite sure my husband would like that, " They both laughed at her joke.

"Well he never has to know" She began to blush.

"Well, then I guess, I can" It was silent for a second. "Thank you Ben, for being to so understanding about all of this, I know it is probably hard on you."

"You don't have to apologize this is not your fault. It is no big deal seriously" Ben heard a slight yell from the other side of the phone.

"Bailey! Dinner is ready!" Miranda sighed, as she just wanted to talk to Ben.

"Well I guess I got to go. I am really looking forward to Friday night Ben."

"Me too Miranda Bailey, me too" Miranda disconnected the call and went and joined Richard and Catharine for dinner .


	11. Kiss Me

"Bailey you home?" Richard yelled from down stairs

"Up here Webber!" Miranda hollered from the guest room that Richard was letting her stay in. Richard ran up the stairs and met her in the room. The bed was a disaster; luckily it was just the bed and not the whole room. Richard would never admit it but he was always a bit of a clean freak.

"What in gods name are you doing Bailey!" Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"I am trying to take these photo albums that Ben left and sort it out, kind of like a time line? Want to help me?"

"I would Bailey but I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Miranda looked up meeting Richards eyes and cocked an eyebrow up. "What do you plan on doing for work? You are in stable enough condition it will be okay to come back to work"

"Trust me I do want to come back don't get me wrong, but I don't know if it would be right. Just because the last thing I remember was being a 4th year resident. I couldn't just come back and do surgery with out the full practice I would feel so guilty, it just wouldn't be right you know?" Richard nodded.

"Yeah I get what you are saying that makes plenty of sense" Richard looked down and saw a photo of him Miranda and Ben all posing outside a cabin in the woods. "Oh geez, I remember this, It feels like it was yesterday." Miranda raised her eyebrows "Do you remember this?" Miranda shook her head. "Well let me help you with that" Richard chuckled " You and Ben had just started dating and you were so concerned about my opinion of him. You wanted me to like him so bad. Ben planed a camping trip for the 3 of us, and this was before he really knew you and knew you don't do camping" Miranda giggled " Well we all went up there for the weekend and you decided no one knows why but to take a walk about the woods, but Ben and I ended up bonding a lot while you were gone. I asked him the hard questions straightforward and he was not afraid to answer them. I'm never going to forget me saying where do you see this going? And his answer was 'only time will tell, but if time is on my side I have never been more serious about someone before. Something about her grabs my attention, I know her and Tucker were married a long time so I would never do anything to make her feel pressured or uncomfortable so I am trying to move slow. She is just so amazing, and I'm so afraid I'm going to do something wrong to screw it up. Don't tell her this but I'm falling for her, hard. I think I might be even falling in love with her. Which scares the crap out of me because this is so new and so fragile, but it feels right. I just go speechless when I'm around her or talk about her but when I'm not around her I want to be and when I am not talking about her I want to be.' It was in that time I knew he was good enough for you; I approved " They both laughed a little bit at Richards ending comment.

"That is a story I never herd." Miranda slightly smiled to herself. "It's weird though because we didn't tell each other we loved each other until after we got back together after the shooting" Miranda's head popped up after she said that "The shooting, no one told me about that, or that we even broke up." Miranda was overwhelmed with joy "oh my goodness I remember!" she was nearly jumping up and down at this point. She pulled Richard in for a hug and was overwhelmed "Wait after we got back together why did we break up?" Miranda remembered bits and pieces but not quite the whole story.

"Well during the shooting you were at the hospital and Ben was out golfing that day. One of our doctors got shot and ended up dying in your arms. It was traumatizing for you but Ben was not there, he didn't understand the pain you were going through. So you told him you guys needed to end things for a while, while you got your life back together. When I talked to Ben about it he said it was the hardest thing he ever had to do walking away from you but he had to do it for you." Miranda blushed a little and then ducked her head away.

"Why is it I only here amazing things about that man? Like cant I find something bad about him cause he sounds a bit to perfect to be real in my opinion."

Miranda giggled

"Well you are not going to find any bad traits from me that's for sure." Richard laughed and patted Miranda on the back. "Hey aren't you going out with Ben tonight for a little date?" Miranda's face turned bright red. "When is he getting you?"

"Um I believe 5" Miranda looked over at the clock and noticed it was already 4pm. Time flied by making the timeline of photos. " Oh shoot! I need to get ready!" Miranda hopped off the bed and went to go plug in her curling iron. Richard chuckled at her and left the room. Miranda put on her makeup making her flawless and she went over to go pick an outfit. In all honesty she wanted to look sexy but she couldn't really, she was 7 months pregnant with twins, she was gigantic. However she had to manage. She ended up in a navy blue to the floor dress with a red and white pattern on towards the bottom. For the most part it covered up the baby bump pretty well. Luckily Miranda's hair only took 15 minutes to curl. She ended up finishing right when the doorbell rang. Miranda grew terrified, what if she was too much for Ben? What if he didn't love her anymore? She heard laughter's and loud voices downstairs. Ben and Richard were chuckling away, throwing jokes at each other, which strangely calmed her down a little bit. She walked downstairs and met Ben in the living room. His eyes shifted away from Richard and towards Miranda. He couldn't peal his eyes away; she was beautiful, stunning, drop dead gorgeous. "Hi" Miranda said in a faint wimpy voice. Ben stood up to meet her; he was looking as handsome as ever. A white long button up shirt, with some straight-legged jeans. Miranda was confused how she managed to get such a tall sexy kindhearted man.

"Miranda" Ben tried to find the proper words "You look amazing" he said growing closer and closer to her. They grew so close to each other that they could feel the others breathe on their face. They were lost in the moment and in each other's eyes. Richard cleared his throat loudly causing them to both snap out of it and pulled away. "Um you uh, ready to go?" Miranda nodded and grabbed his hand. "Um ill have her home by 12!" Ben joked making both him and Richard laugh and they walked out the front door. Ben opened the car door for her being the gentleman he is and then got in the car.

"So uh where are we going?" Ben had a half smile on his face.

"Oh you will see" they pulled out of the drive way and then headed to Ben's secret spot. Miranda grew anxious waiting for Ben just to spill where they were going. "How is it at Richards?"

"Its fine, I don't really know how to explain it but it doesn't feel right though. I don't know why, I just feel like I don't belong here."

"Yeah I understand what you are saying." Ben pulled into the drive way and Miranda looked around confused. "This my beautiful wife, is our home. I wanted to show you were you live, cook for you and maybe trigger some more of your memory." Miranda rested her head on the headrest and gave Ben a peaceful relaxing look.

"That sounds perfect, " she said softly. Ben met her on the other side of the car and then and opened the door for her. He guided her to the house and opened the door for her. It was beautiful inside, it hasn't changed at all sense she has been gone but to her it was all new. However it felt comfortable and nice. "This is a beautiful home."

"Well its your home too don't forget it." Ben winked at her and then made his way to the kitchen. "I am going to start dinner why don't you grab a album that I left out on the coffee table and come in the kitchen and feel free to ask me any questions."

"That sounds lovely Ben" Miranda grabbed the album and made her way to the kitchen. They shared laughs and giggles while Ben finished dinner. They continued there conversation over a beautiful roast Ben made. The conversation kept flowing, never having a dull moment.

"I actually have a bit of a surprise for you." Miranda tilted her head confused and Ben put an album down in front of her. Miranda glanced at it confused.

"Who is Ed Sheeran?" Miranda read from the disk.

"He is one of our favorite artists" Ben put his album in the CD played and put his hand out "Dance with me Miranda Bailey" Miranda slightly giggled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her in tight and didn't let her go. She rested her head on his shoulder, she felt comfortable, it wasn't forced it was real Ben got up close to her ear and began to sing "Kiss me like you want to be loved. You want to be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love" Miranda's heart was growing over whelmed with love.

"Our wedding song" She mumbled, both of there eyes grew big.

"Oh my gosh, you remember!" Ben was so thrilled; he grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Neither of them resisted, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. They felt like husband and wife again. When the pulled away they locked eyes and didn't have a reason to look away.

"I'm ready Ben" Ben cocked his head to the side confused "I'm ready to come home." Ben smiled and gently pressed his lips on hers. The kissing was growing out of control, Ben pulled away

"Damn I hate to do this, but I have too" Ben said breathing hard. " When we were dating we didn't have sex till 8 months into the relationship. I just want to respect your boundaries." Ben went and sat down on a chair, he put his head back in stress. Miranda went and sat on his lap and pulled his head forward.

"I respect that more than I can even begin to explain, you are so incredible." Miranda pulled him in for a soft gentle kiss. She pulled away then whispered "Lets go to bed babe" she stood up and held out her hand. Ben chuckled a little and then grabbed it. They walked into the bedroom together, Ben pointed to where she keeps her Pajamas and walked into the bathroom while she changed, he knew she wasn't quite that ready yet. Once they were both in their pajamas they crawled into bed and sat a bit awkwardly for a second. Then Ben started to slowly move his hand around her waist, Miranda could tell however he was afraid too. Miranda grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower stomach. "Its okay" she whispered. Now that his hand was around her waist he scooted in closer so they were spooning. "Do we generally sleep like this every night?" She asked

"For the most part, sometimes its other positions but this was only the first date" Ben joked making both of them laugh. "Hey can I ask you something?" Miranda turned so they were face to face. "A while ago you got really mad at me and yelled at me to get out over and over again, why was that?" Miranda had to think a bit to remember that.

"Oh that," She paused trying to find words "I had some weird intern come in early in the morning to check on me and I asked if she remembered anything about me or my life, and for some reason she told me right before the accident I had discovered you were cheating on me, with some girl named umm, Lilly! That was her name, but then the chief swore to me that would never happen and the intern was lying, I trust the chief way more than some random intern. I just don't understand why she would tell me that? What was her name again, Dr., Dr.,"

"Dr. Campbell?" Ben suggested

"Yes! That was it Dr. Campbell!" Bens face was bright red and enraged. "Hey, you okay?" Ben got up out of Bed and started to change into clothes. "What are you doing?!" Miranda yelled.

"I can not believe her! I am so sick of her and her lying and scheming!"

"BEN STOP" Miranda cut him off finally making him slow down and stop. "Explain to me what is going on" Miranda grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"Dr. Campbell's first name is Lilly. She grew some creepy crush on me, and tried convincing me to leave you, I of course told her there was no chance in hell I would do that. Then she kept trying more and more. I told her I would get her fired and she would regret doing it if she did it one more time. Then she goes and messes up a patient's memory? You don't do that!" Ben was realizing his anger was getting the best of him he stood up and continued to change. "So I need to go have a little chat with her." Miranda got up out of the bed and met Ben; she put her hand on his biceps.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it, its okay, I know the truth now its all okay, we shouldn't let her get the best of us. Just stay here, and stay calm, for me." She picked up his hand and put it on her stomach. "For all of us" Ben was finally calming down.

"You're right," He said lightly tucking his head away. "I'm sorry you had to see me have a bit of an outburst like that." Miranda picked up his head by the chin and brought it in for a kiss. "Damn I love you," He said then shut his eyes in frustration "I'm sorry, I'm sure that is really awkward for me to say mainly because you cant quite say it back yet which is understandable" Ben kept rambling on at this point, for most people this would be annoying but for her she kind of thought it was adorable, she wanted so bad to say it back but how would she be sure? Everything was all happening so fast, she was starting to remember some of the feelings she had for him, and she was starting to develop fresh ones, but when it comes down to it, she does love him, she loves this man so much words cant even describe it. More than she loved Tucker, which scares the crap out of her, but its true. While deciding all of this Ben was still rambling on. She pulled him in again for a long passionate kiss.

"I love you too," She said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Don't, " Ben, whispered, "Don't say it just because I said it. Say it because you mean it, I don't want to pressure you into saying something you don't want to say or mean."

"Hey," Miranda said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm saying it because I mean it. Everyday I am remembering more and more, and the more I remember the more I realize how much I loved you. Scratch that, how much I love you." They met eyes and then Ben pulled her in for a kiss. It was more than just a kiss though it was more like one of those steamy make outs you had in high school. Miranda was walking backwards kissing him and they both landed on the bed. They still have yet to break their lip-to-lip contact. It felt right everything that was happening, but she still felt the need to talk to him a little bit before. She broke the kiss by turning away. "Hey wait a minute" Ben started to crawl off of her. "Listen obviously we have done this before, considering my condition" She pointed at her stomach making both of them chuckle "But I just want to tell you, I really don't like many people knowing about my sex life. So therefore you will not flirt with me when we are at work" Ben put his figure to her lips and chuckled a bit.

"You know the first time we did this you gave me this same exact speech, so I'm going to do exactly what I did last time to get you to stop." Miranda tilted her head confused. "No, no keep going" Miranda was trying to figure out what she was saying before Ben cut her off.

"I just wanted to say I don't want to flaunt our love life around the hospital or public, like you can not flirt with me at work, you can not kiss me at work" Ben slowly started to remove his shirt, she saw his abs for the first time which made her melt but then she had to keep going with her speech. "You uh, cant give me the I have seen you naked eyed at work." He started to remove his pants so he only had on light grey boxers. He was right this would shut her up real fast, she could barley speak or think at this point. Where was she, do me right here right now? No! She had to stay strong and finish her speech "Just, uh, like, what we um, do in the bedroom, it should um, stay in the bedroom." Ben slowly started to take off his boxers and through them at Miranda. He was completely naked, and Miranda was admiring every aspect of that sexy mans body.

"Now woman, I am naked, and I look good, now are you going to sit here and lecture me, or are you going to let me have my way with you" Miranda could barley understand what he was saying because she was so wrapped up in him being so sexy. She had to get the words out though.

"This is, uh, this is how you got me to shut up last time isn't it?" Ben nodded and started to crawl on top of her kissing her neck.

"So did it work again the 2nd time?" Miranda couldn't even speak she just had to nod, which made Ben giggle. Together the got her undressed and they were both naked. He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs while she rubbed his muscular back. It was a new experience for her, but it didn't feel like it, it felt like they have been doing this for years. She loved this man so much it was hard to tolerate it. The feeling was mutual on the other side; yes it was hard to give his own wife so much space. But he loved Miranda so much it was worth it. As long as he got to see that beautiful smile everyday he did not care, as long as he got to see the love in her eyes when they would make love, it was all worth it. As long as he got to hear that obnoxious laugh again once again it was worth it. Ben plopped down on the bed next to her; he picked up her legs and set them on his. He began to rub her upper thighs and her butt. She was lightly playing with his chest hair and feeling so comfortable and so relaxed it was crazy. "So how was that my love?" He said kissing the top of her head.

"That I must say was amazing, " She said scooting in closer to him "I love the fact that about an hour ago we had an agreement that this was the first date and we were not going to do this, now here we are, naked in this house"

"Are you complaining?" he said brushing her cheek.

"Oh no not at all" she said quickly they both laughed and scooted in ever closer than how they already were. "So I just realized something?" Ben propped his head up with his hand listening to her. "Um where is my son?"

"Oh I explained to tucker what was going on and he said he was going to hang on to him for a little while till you were back on track."

"Oh that was nice of him, but I really want to see him. Can the three of us all do something tomorrow, like get lunch." Miranda asked.

"Um, I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal, but we can call in the morning and ask, it's a little to late to call now." Miranda agreed and continued to play with his chest hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"The last 11 years."

"What about them?"

"How have I forgot them? So much has happened and I remember so little."

"Hey its not your fault, we are going to get your memory back, we have already made great progress." He tapped her nose when he did that giving Miranda the chills.

"Actually I um talked to Webber a little bit to help trigger some of my memory, and he told me a story about the 3 of us camping over the weekend"

"Oh I remember that weekend, I actually never told you this but that is the weekend I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Miranda propped her head up curious to what he was about to say. "I had no idea you were not a woods type of person yet. And Richard and I were setting up some canoes and you said you would be right back and left for a little bit. Well I realized I forgot something at the cabin and I was walking back and saw you swatting bugs off of you trying to get back to the cabin. I could tell how frustrated it was making you and for some reason I found it kind of adorable. And you kept chanting I hate the woods I hate the woods. You never saw me or knew that I saw you. When we were all back at the canoes you told me you were enjoying yourself and having a great time. I just thought wow this woman is willing to do something I love and she hates just for me, not sure why but I just knew from there on"

"The reason I said I was enjoying myself was because I was, was I a bit upset about the location, yes, but it was the fact that it was the 3 of us together, and we all got along so well. It was just perfect." Ben picked up her hand and kissed it. He pushed his chest onto her and began to kiss her. Then it hit both of them that she remembered more. "Oh my goodness." Miranda chuckled and Ben continued to kiss her. He was starting to get more and more on top of her. "Wow round 2 on the first date" she laughed. They both chuckled and continued to kiss, this time it was more gentle and loving. Miranda seriously could not believe how perfect this man was. How did she find him? Where did she find him? How in the world is this real? She kept asking herself questions like that but she had to remember this is real and this beautiful sexy man loves her like she loves him. "God I love you so much I cant even believe it is real."

"Well it is so you better get used to me bugging you, even when we are old and smelly and cant do surgery anymore." Ben continued to kiss Miranda and then added, "How did I get so lucky Miranda Bailey"

"You are right you did get pretty lucky Benjamin Warren, " She giggled after making that statement and then wrapped up in his arms. "Its late we should probably finally get some sleep"

"You're right, good night my love and I'll see you in the morning" He kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep along the side of Miranda Bailey.


	12. Downfall of Us All

Everyday was getting better and better for Miranda and Ben. Miranda was having everything fall back into place in her head. From giving birth to Tuck, to first meeting Ben, to breaking up with Eli, and most importantly the day she found out her and Ben were going to start a family. The happy couple was now 8 months into the pregnancy and Bailey started going back into work about a week ago. Once again everything was great.

Miranda was walking down the hall when Dr. Sims spotted her. "Miranda! Where have you been?" Miranda was a little bit confused.

"Um what do you mean?"

"You have not been at a check-up in forever, you need to get back in so we can observe your babies and make sure they are still healthy" Miranda's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness I completely forgot about them! I am so sorry! As you have probably herd I have had a rough past month or so, so I have been a little out of it."

"It is fine just schedule an appointment soon, " Dr. Sims lectured Miranda and then left. She could not believe she forgot about check ups! Lost in her thoughts Miranda was not aware of her surroundings until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning Beautiful, I got called in for an emergency surgery and did not have time to see you this summoning" Miranda grinned and wrapped her hands around Bens neck. "How are you today my love?"

"I'm great, thank you very much, however I ran into Dr. Sims and he reminded me we have not been on a check up for the twins in forever!" Ben put his hand on his head.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about that!"

"Its okay he said we should be okay as long as we make an appointment soon, actually I'm free right now you want to do it now?" Ben nodded and they walked out of the storage room. They found an appointment available for 4 pm later that day and booked it. They were lucky they found an appointment on such late notice. Ben and Miranda parted ways and went along with their day. They met again around 2:30 as a board meeting was called and Ben was speaking at it.

"Thank you everyone for being here, it truly means a lot. I would like to talk to you guys about one of your interns, Lilly Campbell. For a few months now she has tried invading with my life trying to force her way in it, I thought I could handle it for a while but then she did something and I had to take action, While as you guys know her as Dr. Bailey and I know her as my wife was in this hospital after a car accident and had a sudden hit of memory loss Dr. Campbell went out of her way to mess with a patients memory, she filled her head with false information, causing unnecessary problems to occur with the patient." Ben told the board.

"What do you suggest to do?" Owen asked

" I am suggesting immediate expulsion and a physic consult, I seriously believe something is wrong in her head."

"That will be taken into consideration Warren thank you for informing us. We will gather more information and get back to you" Callie said in a cheerful voice. Ben said thank you and left the room. "Okay first things first, Bailey! What did that woman tell you?" The whole boardroom laughed but Callie stayed serious.

"Um, she tried convincing me right before the accident I was in the middle of leaving him because he cheated on me with her." Callie's mouth dropped open.

"Oh hell no!" Callie yelled!

"Callie, tame yourself!" Meredith yelled. Callie leaned back in her seat and frowned causing the whole board to laugh. "Well first things first we need to get Lilly in here and have a little chat with her. Should we do it, with or with out Warren in the room?"

"In the room" Miranda said " He will want to see this, When he found out about it he was livid trust me he wants to see what happens." The whole board agreed and paged them both in there; they sent Ben in the back of the room and had Lilly present herself in the front.

"Hi I'm sorry I don't quite understand why I am here?" Lilly said a little bit nervous.

"Hello Dr. Campbell, you are here because we are under the impression that you gave a patient false information causing their recovery not to run smoothly is that true?" Jackson told her

"No that is not true at all, why am I being accused of this?"

"Well while patient Miranda Bailey suffered from memory loss you informed her that her husband was cheating on her with you which was false information, is this true?" Jackson added.

"Yes I did tell her that but it was not false information, it was true, I have proof" Lilly said pulling out her phone. Ben was so confused, what 'proof' did she have? She had nothing he was so lost. Miranda turned around and gave him a look; Ben shrugged his shoulders and had no idea what was about to happen. Lilly set her phone down on the table with a photo on the screen "See, right there, it's a photo of me and Ben kissing" Her phone was making its way around the board members making Miranda the last one to see it. Her heart fell into her stomach when she saw it. It was clearly Ben and clearly Lilly there was no way around that one. Miranda set the phone back down on the table and then glanced at Ben who did not know what was going on. He mouthed to her ' what did she just pull out?' Miranda stood up and exited the room. The walk between her and the door felt like forever, she could not believe she trusted him after he promised her nothing was going on between him and Lilly. She finally made it to an empty room with no one in it. She couldn't even breathe, she couldn't cry, she couldn't do anything but just sit there. Then she felt a tear roll down her face. It was real, this was all real, and she could not believe it she was crying to a point she thought she was going to go dehydrated. Her pager started to go off and she through it across the room. She just could not believe what was going on. She could not bear it. She started to hear running and then opening and slamming of doors between each one she heard Miranda being hollered out. She could feel him getting closer to her door so she quickly got up and locked it moments before he tried opening the door handle. The doorknob continued to shake and than it stopped.

"Miranda I know you are in there, open the door we need to talk" Ben said in a calming voice. Miranda stayed silent she could barley function at the moment and could not stop the tears from rolling down her face. "Miranda please open up, I did not cheat on you, this is insane! I promise you just open the door for 2 minutes, if you still don't care for what I have to say I will leave, no questions asked." Miranda couldn't even think about his offer at the moment, all she could think about was that photo; she couldn't even imagine more things they have probably done. Ben was silent for a while and she didn't see his shadow behind the door anymore. Then she did again, and jingling noises. The door went wide open and Miranda was standing there in shock that Ben got in, he shut the door behind him. "Miranda, hear me out, I promise you there is a logical explanation for this, just listen to me." He stepped forwards and tried to grab her arms but she snatched them away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed out. Ben was taken back by how much pain she was in just by the look on her face. "Get out I don't want to hear about how it was just a one night hook up!" She continued to ball and attempted to scream at the same time " or about how she means nothing and it will never happen again, cause I have heard it all before Ben! I herd it from Tucker and now I'm going to hear it from you!" She looked up and noticed Ben had tears rushing down his face as well.

"Miranda I am not going to say any of those things because I didn't cheat on you! I need you to listen to me!" Miranda breathed in heavily to try and hold back the tears, these damn hormones were not helping anything either.

"You have 60 seconds, go" She exclaimed

"The night of the baby shower I told you in the car moments before the crash I was bugged by something that happened at the party but I would handle it! Well during the party I was paged to the storage room so I went and I was pulled in a kissed and I herd a voice say 'relax its me Miranda' and it sounded like you so I started to give in a little bit, then I opened my eyes and caught who it was and pushed back right away. In the process she must have got a photo with out me even noticing. But I swear to you Miranda that was it, I would never ever cheat on you!" Ben went to reach for her hands but she pushed away immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me about the kiss huh?"

"I was going to and then the accident happened! I was so focused on getting you to remember everything I forgot about the whole thing!" Ben shouted. Miranda walked forward and passed him and he grabbed her arm "So you believe me?" Miranda shook her arm away.

"Ben I have to believe a lot from you lately, I can not handle this all right now." She walked out of the room and back to the boardroom where everyone still was. "She did lie to me." Ben ran back in right behind her. "She told me I was in the middle of leaving him, which I was not, I remember everything now and that was never apart of it. There for she tampered with patient memory and deserves to be fired and I agree with a physic consult. All in favor raise his or her hands please" Everybody in the rooms' hand shot up. "Then its official, I am sorry Dr. Campbell we will not be needing your service anymore at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital. Now pack your locker and get out" Miranda got up really close to her face during that last part, Lilly had tears rushing down her.

"He is lying to you!" She screamed, "We are in love! Its real!" Owen grabbed her by the arms and started to take her out of the room. "Ben don't try to deny what we have! I love you so much!" You herd more screaming and crying the farther they got along the hallway.

"So I think that means meeting augured" Everyone started to get up and leave the room, except Ben and Miranda.

"That was, amazing" Ben exclaimed " So does this mean you believe me and we can go to our ultrasound as loving parents to our 2 beautiful children? Miranda looked up at him in disgust.

"Ben I have to think about this, this is not the first time I worried about you with her, last time I saw the kiss, this time there was a photo. I need to get going I don't have time for this crap," Miranda said in a monotone voice. She exited to Boardroom and headed to the Pediatric floor for her ultrasound. Ben went and sat down right next to her in the waiting room.

"Believe me or don't believe me I am not missing this appointment, because that is my DNA being held in your stomach and I want my kids to always know I am hear for them." Miranda didn't even look at him when he said that.

"Miranda Bailey!" Miranda got up and they headed into the room.

"Turn around" Miranda said holding up the gown.

"You have got to be kidding me, we have been married for 6 years, mad at me or not there is not a valid reason for me to turn around" Miranda gave him the glare and he quickly put his hands in the air and turned around. She got into her gown and laid down on the bed. Ben walked up to her and tried to put his hand on hers and she flaunted it away. "Miranda please, we are about to see our nearly fully developed children, please just let me hold your hand." He reached again but Miranda once again snatched her hand away and turned out her side away from Ben. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Please just listen to me, I know it's a lot right now but I need you to just relax. This stress is not good on Jacob and Ella." Miranda stayed quite and Ben finally realized silence was in his favor.

"Good after noon Ben and Miranda!" Dr. Sims walked in the room and Miranda fixed her position "Now lets look at those beautiful children of yours." The babies' pictures arrived on the screen and Ben and Miranda glanced over having them both broke a smile, Dr. Sims grew stiff and looked closer at the screen.

"Is everything okay Dr.?" Ben asked.

"Um. Yeah just before you go I need to do some blood work if you don't mind." Miranda shook her neck and allowed him to take the blood. "Alright wait here please, the work will be back in 20 minutes tops." Ben and Miranda nodded and Dr. Sims left the room.

"I wonder if this has to do with the probability of Jake having William syndrome," Miranda said

"Yeah I hope that is all." Ben said "That was beautiful, our children our beautiful." Ben exclaimed.

"Yes they are, just one more month and we get to see their beautiful faces" Miranda smiled still looking as the freeze frame of the babies.

"Yeah they are going to get that from their mother" Ben added, Miranda's smile dropped. She turned so she was facing Ben.

"This is not your get out of jail free card Ben. You can't just sucker me into forgetting what you did. I am furious still, and heart broken and exhausted from all this crap." Ben grabbed her hand.

"Then lets forget about it. Forget it all and go on with our journey onto parent hood together, please?" Miranda snatched her hand away and got off of the table,

"It is not that easy Ben, I can't just forget what just happened. It would be one thing if this were the first time but its not. And I just don't know anymore Ben." She changed into her normal clothes and sat back down on the table. The room was silent again. Time was ticking so slow waiting for Dr. Sims to come back in. A light knock was on the door and Dr. Sims and Arizona came in.

"Ben and Miranda we need to talk about little Jacob" They both sat down in front of Ben and Miranda wit gloomy looks on their faces.

"Yeah we know there is a 75% chance of Jake getting William Syndrome" Ben said.

"Um, actually Ben its not that" Arizona said trying not to break. "We did not notice this, but during the accident there was a complication with Jacobs development. It appears he is suffering from a brain injury. There is nothing in the fetal Surgery Field that would help him." Ben and Miranda both scooted forward in their seats, Ben grabbed Miranda's hand and Miranda held onto his so tight blood probably was not flowing. "His scull is cracked slightly exposing Spinal fluid to Ella which could be deathly."

"Arizona" Miranda's voice cracked "What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that the longer Jacob is in your stomach more harm is headed towards Ella who is perfectly healthy. If we take him out however there is nothing we can possibly do. So we would put his head in a cast and hand him to you, but he would not live long before going brain dead." Arizona was trying to hold it all in "I am truly so sorry you guys, but if you want less harm to Ella the sooner the better." Arizona left the room before she started to cry to hard, Dr. Sims patted Miranda's Knees and walked out.

"We will be out here until you guys come up with your choice."Dr. Sims added and the walked out. Miranda and Ben were speechless and unable to move, was this really happening? Was their baby going to die before he could even be born? How could this happen? Miranda has one hand on her stomach and one still holding Bens.

"Talk to me" Ben said faintly.

"I don't know if I want too."

"Miranda"

"Ben" Miranda cut him off. "It's either leave him in there and prey for a miracle and hope Ella is good as well. Or save one baby and have out other baby now and have it die in our arms. I, I, I cant" Miranda's voice started to crack more "I cant handle this Ben" Miranda busted into full tears and ended up crawling to Ben's chest. "What do we do Ben, I cant make this choice I need you." She was wrapping her arms around him Ben started to stroke her hair, trying to stay calm for her.

"I think we need to have a C-section for Jacob. We will get to spend a little time with out son while it lasts, but we are going to treasure every moment." Ben told Miranda who still has not loosened up at all on Ben. All of the sudden she completely let go and left the room. Ben was standing there speechless and then left the room as well. He walked into the storage room and started to look at tube and cups and needles. Then it hit him, he tears came rushing out of his eyes, and he could not believe the fact that this was real. The door opened and Jackson walked in on Ben.

"Whoa Warren, you alright?" Ben just shook him head no and didn't speak. he whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Will you help me? You and April are the only people who know what we are going through." Jacksons face dropped, as he knew exactly what was going on.

"No, both of them?

"Just one but the longer we wait the other is in danger." Ben said to Jackson.

Miranda was running around the hallways picking up charts to distract her when April noticed her acting different then usual. "Hey Bailey you okay?" Miranda looked up at April and April grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty on call room. "What is happening?"

"The babies" Miranda said softly. April's heart dropped, she knew what was going on, and she understood that pain Miranda was feeling. April sat them down on a bed.

"Honey I know you believe in god. So you need to remember that god works in mysterious ways."

"Loosing Samuel" Jackson said to Ben "Was the hardest thing that he ever happened to me, but I know he is in a better place now." Jackson started to pat Bens back.

"You are lucky, you get to still have Ella, and you can take Ella home and give her all the love that was meant for her and Jake" April said

"So embrace this moment and take Ella and show her how much you guys are made out of" Jackson said

"Thank you" They said simultaneously. They both hugged the person who gave them their pep talk and walked back to the room. They both nodded at each other and walked into the room. Arizona walked in and started to procedure. With in minutes he was out and they started to suck up the spinal fluid. They closed her up and handed Jacob to Miranda. He was so small, and so beautiful, such light dark skin and little black curls of hair. Ben started to stroke up and down his beautiful chest. They had someone come in a baptize him. They held onto that Beautiful baby boy for as long as they could, about 25 minutes into it, they could sense he was just suffering. "Go" Miranda whispered. "Its okay Jacob Alexander Warren, go" She whispered. It was crazy how one minute Miranda and ben where expecting 2 babies now they are down too one. They could feel his heart beat going slower, and slower. Eventually it stopped, It was over.


	13. See you again

It's been a week senses the passing of Jacob Alexander Warren. For Miranda it is still as hard to cope, as it was the first day. It is hard on Ben as well but he is trying his hardest not to show it, he let himself break down the first day but after that he had to be strong, for Miranda, for Tuck, and for himself. Ben walked into the Tuck's bedroom and noticed him playing his video games.

"Hey don't you think it's a little late to be playing games?" Ben asked

"No" Tuck did not break eye contact with the TV screen.

"Well I would think so, it is nearly 2 am? C'mon Tuck lets get some sleep, your dad is taking you to the Seahawks game tomorrow and you need some rest." Ben walked over and turned off the TV screen.

"HEY!" Tuck yelled "What did you do that for?" Tuck threw his controlled on the ground. "Why are you even awake anyways!" Ben was shocked, Tuck never spoke like this, and he was a respectful 11 year old.

"I had to go to the bathroom and herd the game, but I don't need to justify myself Tuck! Now go to bed now!" Ben started to use his stern voice he mainly only used with interns.

"Why should I have to listen to you! "? Tuck shouted

"Because I am your step father and I am telling you to do this!

"Yeah STEP father! You don't control me Ben!"

"Excuse me?"

"The only person who can tell me what to do here is my mom!"

"Tuck, you know I am not going to go get your mother. She shouldn't have to deal with this pointless situation!" Ben was infuriated, Miranda had enough stress on her, and his main focus has been trying to console her and to take care of Tuck while she was still healing. Ben stopped took a breath and calmed down. "Listen Tuck, why don't we forget this whole thing and we both go to sleep, okay?"

"No! I am going to keep playing video games until I feel like stopping!"

"You know what Tuck I am about 10 seconds away from calling your Dad and telling him you are not going to the game!" Tuck's door started to creek open and Miranda walked in through it.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked with a sleepy voice

"Tuck is refusing to go to bed and wants to play Video games all night, but I got it I will handle it go back to bed." Miranda looked at him them waved him off. She walked over to Tuck and crouched next to him.

"Hey why don't we put down the Video games for the night okay bud? Lets go to sleep so you can rest up for the game tomorrow okay?" Tuck nodded hugged his mom and hopped into his bed falling right asleep. Ben was so confused, he basically said that word from word and all he wanted to do was argue with him. "C'mon lets go to bed too." Miranda grabbed Ben's hand and led them into their bedroom. They both crawled into bed and just laid there.

"I have never herd Tuck talk like that before, He was so mean, and crazy." Ben said looking over at Miranda who was looking straight at the ceiling.

"Yeah weird" Miranda said speaking in a monotone voice. Ben started to rub her arm a little bit. "He is just upset, he lost his little brother. It is hard on him as well."

"I will talk to him a little bit more tomorrow, for now lets go back to sleep." He kissed Miranda's cheek and she still has not moved a muscle. "I love you" Ben said stroking head. She didn't respond she just laid there, staring at the ceiling fan still. Ben knew he couldn't do much else so he just called it enough and let himself fall asleep, unlike Miranda who didn't sleep one second. The next morning came and Miranda stayed in bed while Ben went into Tuck's room to wake him up for the game. "Hey big man, your Dad will be here in about an hour why don't you go shower and get ready." Tuck nodded and started to get out of bed, Ben crouched down and put his hand on his shoulder "Hey listen about last night, I didn't mean to get angry with you I just did not like the way you were treating me in that situation, but I am willing to put it all behind us if you are." Tuck nodded and hugged Ben than hopped in the shower. Tuck got all ready in his Seahawk gear and waited at the front door for his dad, Ben was in the kitchen making a small breakfast for Miranda. He mixed vanilla yogurt with granola and strawberries and poured her a glace or orange juice. The doorbell rang and Tuck answered it, it was Tucker.

"Hey you ready?" Tuck nodded and ran towards the car. Ben came out of the kitchen "Hey Ben"

"Tucker" Ben said in a stern voice walking up to the front door.

"How is she?" Tucker asked

"Why do you care?" Ben responded quickly

"Ben, I know I was extremely harsh about everything last time I talked to you about this, but she was still my wife and we were still married for 12 years, I still care deeply about her, and this can not be easy, for you or her" Ben let down his guard a little bit.

"She is a mess, I am to but that is more internal, I am trying to hold the fort together."

"Well listen if while you guys are working though this you need me to watch Tuck for a little bit I am okay with that okay?"

"Thanks Tucker, maybe we will see. Well have fun at the game" Ben waved to him and closed the door. He walked into the bedroom with Miranda's breakfast. "Hey I made you this" Miranda glanced at it.

"Not hungry."

"Well you might not be but I bet you Ella is, so eat up." He handed her the yogurt and she scooted up and started to take nibbles of it. "How are you feeling today beautiful?"

"Same as the other days"

"Anything I can do to help?" Miranda didn't answer and played with her yogurt, Ben stood up and started to leave the room.

"Why don't you feel anything?" She asked making him stop and turn around.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you react to this at all. Do you even care?" Ben walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Of course I care, trust me I am hurting so much I cant bear it. I am just trying to be strong for you."

"Ben if anything that makes me feel worse! I just want to see you react or cry about this!" Her voice started to crack and a tear started flowing down her face. " We lost Jacob, our son, now what?" Miranda looked up and saw Bens head burrowed away. She started to lift it up and she noticed tears rolling down his face. Tears were coming down her face as well. They pulled each other in for a hug they both could barley breath from crying to hard, neither of them let go or loosened up they just held each other. It is what both of them needed; up first neither of them wanted the other one to know how much pain they were in. "I love you too" She whispered into is ear. They finally let go of each other and looked each other in the eyes, this was difficult, but they knew they could get through this.

The doorbell rang causing them to snap back into reality. They both got up; Ben quickly switched into jeans and went to answer the door while Miranda finished changing. Ben opened the door and saw April and Jackson standing there. "Hi" April started to speak "Is this a bad time we just wanted to see how you guys were doing see if you guys needed someone to talk to" Ben had a half smile on his face and gestured for them to come in. "I made you this casserole, I thought you would enjoy it" She handed it to Ben and he went into the kitchen to drop it off there.

"Ben who was at the door" Miranda said coming out from around the corner. "Kepner, Avery, hi" She made her way over and hugged both of them. Then the all went to the living room and sat on the couch, Ben joined them shorty.

"I hope we are not intruding" Jackson said a bit nervous

"Oh no its okay" Ben replied

"Its just, we know what you are going through, we know what kind of pain this is, and it was so awful fro us, we just wanted to help you guys, so you guys can have someone to talk too" April said grabbing Jackson's hand.

"Thank you" Miranda said faintly "That means more than you could ever know" They continued to chat, they talked about Jake and Sam how difficult it was loosing their sons, but Jackson and April brought some kind of comfort to Ben and Miranda. After an hour or so, April felt it was appropriate to drop some news.

"Actually, its kind of crazy, Jackson and I just found of that I'm pregnant again." Ben and Miranda's eyes widened.

"Oh well congratulation" Ben said.

"Don't get me wrong it is a blessing from god, but we are terrified, terrified something will go wrong again, what Samuel had was genetic." April started to tear up.

"Hey, listen the probability of your kid having that is so unlikely, don't worry, this child is going to be so loved and so wanted, he or she wont even know what hit him." Miranda said. The 4 of them continued to talk and the conversation would slowly drift away from the topic, they started talking about surgery, Jackson gave Ben a hard time for ditching the plastics posse for Nero and April filled Miranda in on some of her patients. They ended up spending the whole day together; the 4 of them got some lunch and had a nice long lovely day together. They all went back to Ben and Miranda's house and parted ways. "That was the first time I have had a good day in a while"

"Me too" Ben started "That was really nice of them to come over, Jackson and I have always been good friends sense he tried getting me into plastics posse but Nero was my calling so I ended up switching but we were still close, but now I have a new respect for him and April." They both giggled and Ben pulled Miranda in for a long slow kiss. "I love you, " He mumbled before planting another one on her. She chuckled.

"I love you too Ben Warren" He pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her forehead before placing his chin on top of her head. "Ben, do you think we are going to be ok?" she muttered. Ben broke a smile and leaned down to her ear.

"I know we are" Miranda put her hands on her stomach and bent her knees down while clenching her eyes tight. "Miranda you alright?"

"Ouch" she hollered.

"Are you going into labor?" Miranda still hasn't said a word just squatting clinching in pain. "Let me grab your purse!" he started to walk jog by her and she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Ben, I know what labor feels like! This is not it. OUCH, ahhhh, ooooo" She could barley speak.

"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital" He grabbed her arm and she couldn't move. Than he noticed something, blood was falling down her leg. "Oh no." He ran over to her and picked her up and carried her to the car, he knew she couldn't get there herself. He sped to the hospital and carried her into the ER where he spotted Alex. "Karev! I need your help now!" Alex ran over and got her to the trauma table. "Karev, what do you see!" He didn't respond "Karev!"

"Warren! You are lucky I am even letting you in here now stay quite!" Alex snapped. "We need to have an emergency C section stat she is having a miscarriage!" Alex yelled at one of the nurses "We don't have time to put her under lets go now!" They started to wheel her to the OR "Page Sims now!" Ben was running with them almost making it into the OR before Richard grabbed him.

"You know I can't let you in their son!"

"That is my wife and kid! Yes you can!"

"Ben peoples wife and kids go in there all the time never has the family been allowed in! You of all people should know that! Listen I will watch from the gallery and keep you updated got it?" Ben was still squirming a bit then stopped. Ben nodded than walked away. The doors flew open and Alex ran out with Ella in an incubator trying to get her to the next OR. Ben could barley breath at this point watching his daughter fly by him with out even saying Hi or goodbye first? " I'm going to go check on Bailey." Richard told Ben and he slightly nodded. He ran back out she is closed up they have her in recovery she okay you want to go see her?" Ben nodded and Richard took her to her room where she was slightly out of it but she was awake. "I will leave you two alone." Ben ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Baby we got to stop having you in a hospital Bed" They both chuckled a little bit.

"Trust me I know, hopefully this is they last, any update on Ella?"

"Nothing yet just praying at this point." She started to break down crying, Ben got into the bed and cuddled up next to her. She buried herself in his arms.

"Ben I cant looses both of them. I already lost Jacob God cant take Ella from be too, she felt water drop on her head, and it was Ben crying.

"I know baby, I'm just as scared as you are, but if she has any of your genes in her she is strong and will pull through." She was still buried in his arms and could not function, until she herd footsteps enter the room. They both looked up and saw Alex standing there. He was making the face, the face of staying strong for the patient Ben and Miranda both knew that face too well. "Well?" Ben asked.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said.

"OH MY GOD" Miranda screamed flying forward in bed, it startled Ben. Tears began to flow down her face, Ben shot up next to her.

"Are you alright? What is going on?" He exclaimed rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"It, it was just a dream." She said in relief holding her hands to her mouth "I had a" She could barley speak "I had a terrible dream, that we lost the babies" Ben pulled her in as tight as her could he couldn't even imagine how freaked out she was.

"No don't think like that, Jake and Ella are both here, health as can be, nothing will happen to them, " He whispered into her ear.

"Oh my gosh I cant even begin to explain how happy I am that was just one big dream." Ben kissed the top of her head then grabbed his phone off of the nightstand.

"Look" He pulled out a photo of the ultrasound he had "They are both still here, healthy as can be. This was from today after the board meeting about Lilly" Miranda looked at the phone and than laid back down onto their bed. She was heavily breathing. "It was just a bad dream. I promise, its all okay" Ben wrapped his arms around Miranda and they both gently fell back asleep.

The next morning Miranda got up early and made the 3 of them breakfast. Tuck had a class field trip today so Miranda wanted to make sure he had lots of energy in his system. She kissed him goodbye at the bus stopped and joined Ben for a nice cup of coffee. "Two months" Ben glanced up from the morning paper.

"What?"

"That is how much time we have left with silent mornings like this." Ben chuckled

"Cant wait for these quite mornings to end" He joked, "I'm Gonne go shower" He pecked her on the lips and they went off. She finished cleaning up breakfast and than walked into the nursery. She loved it; it was so beautiful and perfect. "How did I know I would catch you in here?" She turned around and saw Ben standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. They both chuckled and he walked up to her and wrapped his had around Miranda. "I hope these next 2 months fly by so we can stand in this room with more purpose." She smiled and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, she decided to tease him instead and pull away and snatching his towel at the same time. "Oh so you want to play it that way?" He exclaimed, she laughed obnoxiously and tried to get away, but Ben swooped her up with both of his hands and twirled her. He leaned into kiss her but she put his towel in the way of the contact. "You are such a tease you wouldn't even believe, " They both laughed and he carried her into their bedroom setting her on their bed. She propped herself up onto the bed. Ben walked over to the dresser and began to put on a pair of boxers.

"Boo" She said in a sad voice, Ben turned around.

"Oh you liked that didn't you" He picked up the top of his boxers and played with them while walking over to her and getting real close to her lips saying "Who's the tease now?" He gave her a slight push and she plopped back onto the bed and she groaned. "C'mon we got work, start getting ready" She got up dressed herself and met Ben in the car for work. They walked in and spotted April and Jackson in bit of a heated discussion, they kept there distance how ever and parted ways to start their days. Later that day however Ben and Jackson had a surgery together. "Hey sorry if this isn't my business but are you and Kepner okay?" Jackson looked up and spotted Ben.

"Um, yeah we are fine we just found out that we are having another baby actually" Ben glanced up meeting Jackson's eyes.

"Really? Oh well that's amazing man congratulations." Jackson slightly grinned.

"Yeah it's amazing, but also terrifying, we are both scared half to death it will be a repeat of last time." Ben continued to work but needed to keep talking to Ben. He was one of Jackson's best friends; he had to help him out.

"Yeah I understand how that could be hard, but I would not focus on that right now, this is your guys second chance to be parents, and I know you guys are going to kick ass at it. What Samuel had been extremely rare, I doubt it would happen again."

"Thanks man, it means a lot, even coming from the plastics ditcher." Ben chuckled at that comment.

"I just feel that I should do something actually challenging"

"Oooo, that's a cold one" Jackson joked they both laughed and finished up the surgery successfully. They parted ways and Ben pumped into Miranda on his way out.

"Woe slow down their missy" Ben joked

"Ha-ha very funny how was the surgery?"

"It went well, he is okay and in recovery" Ben was cut off by Miranda's pager

"Oh crap" She said glancing at it "Got to go" She leaned in close to his lips and he did the same than she whispered "Teased you again" Then walked to the ER for her patient. Ben's jaw dropped while she walked away. He could not help but to laugh at this. The day flew by and the got into their car to head home. Tuck went to his fathers, Ben made chicken, and they had a nice little family dinner. "So I have an important question" she told Ben as they were climbing into bed Ben glanced up not yet getting into bed. Miranda was on her knees on the bed and crawled over to him placing her hands around his neck. "Can we stop the teasing game cause I would really like to kiss my sexy husband?" They both chuckled a bit and she leaned in towards his lips.

"I'm going to say no because I'm just now getting pretty good at it." He whispered into her lips and pulled away. Miranda slightly chuckled and didn't care she pulled him in for a long sexy kiss "I win" He whispered

"Worth the loss" she mumbled they both chuckled than got into bed and fell into a long beautiful sleep.


	14. Straight Jacket feeling

The next morning Miranda woke up bright and early to have some 'Me' time before everyone got up. She made herself a cup of tea and turned on the morning news. It was nice, quite and relaxing. "Good morning beautiful" She turned her head around and saw Ben sitting there pouring him a cup of coffee. He walked over to her kissed her on the cheek and took a seat next to her on the couch. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"I am doing great, just wanted to relax before my big surgery today."

"I get that, well I am super excited for you." He said pulling her in and kissing the top of her head. Ben glanced over at the clocked and noticed the time. "Is Tuck up yet? I haven't herd him yet and his alarm is supposed to wake him up?"

"Oh yeah, I'll go check on him" Miranda got up and walked to Tuck'

]\s room where his door was wide open and his bed was empty. "Tuck?" He she asked and didn't hear a response; she noticed that the bathroom light was on. She walked in there to see Tuck bent over the toilet. "Tuck! Are you alright?" She sat down next to him and stroked his head. He shook his head no and threw up into the toilet. "Crap" she whispered. "Ben!" She hollered, "Will you bring me a bowl and a cold wash cloth." Ben came running in with them and noticed what was going on. He placed the washcloth on his neck and rubbed his shoulders. "Well looks like I need to call in and tell them I cant make it in today."

"What? No, you have that big liver reconstruction surgery, you cant! I don't have any preplanned surgeries today. I'll stay home." Ben said in a stern voice

"No I can't ask you to do that!"

"Miranda stop! I am staying home with Tuck and that is final now go get ready for work!" Miranda knew she didn't have much lean way. She pretended to be frustrated but she was actually happy just so she didn't have to miss her surgery. She walked out of the room and got ready for work. When she was finally ready she peaked her head bath into the bathroom where she saw Ben rubbing sick Tuck's little back. He looked up and noticed her and waved her goodbye. She blew him a kiss and was off to work. Her big surgery was a success but all she could think about was Tuck and Ben, after surgery she called Ben. "Hello?"

"Hey I just wanted to check in how are things going? Is Tuck feeling better at all?"

"Yeah a little bit, he is currently resting in bed, I am about to bring him in some 7-up and crackers, to try and calm his stomach down."

"You are a good man Ben Warren. Thank you so much for this"

"He is my step-son I have no problem with it what so ever" a loud noise went off in the background. "Oh crap, Tuck is throwing up again, I got to go Love! Good luck! Save lives!" The call was disconnected and Miranda's heart smiled because of how amazing Ben was, but at the same time felt awful for Tuck.

Her day continued and she ended up sneaking out a little bit early just to make sure tuck and Ben were doing okay. When she walked into the front door she heard the sound of Tom &amp; Jerry playing. While walking towards the noise she looked over at the couch and saw Tuck sound asleep In Bens lap. Bens head was laid back against the couch falling asleep with his eyes slowly drifting shut. Just watching him take such excellent care of her kid made her so confident that these babies were going to be so loved by their parents. She walked over and gently shook Ben. "Hey sweetie." Ben shook remembering where he was then looked up and saw Miranda; He lightly repositioned Tucks head and got up to great her. Ben kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"It was good, could only think about you and Tuck all day, how are you doing?"

"You don't need to worry about us, we did great, I am trying my hardest not to catch the bug he's got and so far I'm feeling good." Ben said with a grin. "I know Tuck is supposed to go to his dads tonight but I'm not sure if he will want to do the whole getting up and packing stuff" Ben said in a concerning voice.

"Well lets check" Miranda said detaching herself from Ben. She walked over to Tuck and kneeled down next to him. " Hey Tuck" She said shaking him a bit "How are you feeling?" Tucks eyes started to open but he just hid his head away into the pillow. "Do you want to go to your dads tonight or do you want to wait until you feel better?"

"I am fine either way mama"

"Awe I know you are honey but I don't want you doing something you don't want to do."

"I can go to dad's its okay" He said leaning up "I'll go pack" He got up off the couch and had a little hunch to his walk holding his side. Ben and Miranda caught it at the same time.

"Hey tuck why are you walking like that are you okay?" Ben asked. Tuck turned around

"I'm fine" He insisted continuing to walk to his room.

"Awe my poor baby" Miranda said holding her hand to her chest "I hate having to see him like this" Ben put his hand around her waist

"Me too but hopefully when we get him back from Tuckers he will be okay" The doorbell rang and it was Tucker coming to get hm. " I got it" He said walking up to the door. He opened the door and greeted Tucker "Hey Tuck should be ready, he is not feeling well though so just be aware of that" Tucker nodded and kept waiting for Tuck.

"I'm ready" Tuck announced coming from around the corner, still walking in a hunch.

"Now just wait a minute" Miranda said walking over to Tuck, she held his side where it hurt "Does it feel sharp right here" Tuck nodded "Oh no, Tucker you cant take him back to your house he needs to go to the hospital he has a Appendicitis." She said helping him out the front door. "Ben you drive!" Ben hopped past them and Tucker and got inside the car.

"What do you want me to do?" Tucker asked

"Either meet us in the ER or go home." Miranda shouted only focusing on Tuck. They arrived at the hospital and got Tuck all checked in and he got to be in his own room until his surgery at 1 AM. Tuck was asleep and Tucker went home to see his wife and fill her in. Ben in Miranda was sitting on the couch in his room. Ben held her hand as she tapped her foot rapidly and rattled her fingers.

"He is going to be okay, as surgeons you and I both know that Appis' are as easy as surgery gets, it's a simple in and out procedure he will be fine" Ben said kissing the top of her head. Arizona walked into the room with his charts.

"Hello everyone how are you today?" They both looked up at Arizona with the not in the mood face. "Ok, tough crowd" She said under her breath "So!

Dr. McGuire will be preforming Tuck's surgery this evening and" Miranda cut her off.

"Who the hell is Dr. McGuire?" Miranda asked

"Oh he won the solo surgery!" Arizona said in her cheery voice.

"Oh no! Absolutely no! No idiotic intern gets to win my baby for a solo surgery got it!" She said standing up "You, Grey, Karev, and Webber. Those are your options got it? I know none of you will screw this up! But and Intern will! So No!" she was enraged they wanted to use her son as a prize for who can last the longest with out killing anyone contest.

"Um, oh, um, okay. Will do Bailey" Arizona said scared for her life going out the door.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart, " Ben said pulling her in and kissing the top of her head once again. It was finally surgery time and the said their goodbyes to Tuck and he went into surgery. It was the longest hour of there life. Which is short in the world of surgery. After about an hour and a half Karev came out to meet them.

"Hey he is stable if you want to see him" Karev said Miranda thanked him and went to tucks room. He was sound asleep, Miranda went over and picked up his hand and preyed to God that he was okay. "He will more than likely sleep through the night so you guys can go home and get some rest and see him in the morning if you want" Alex suggested.

"That is nonsense Karev, I am not leaving my baby's side for one minute all night." Ben went over and rubbed her shoulders. "Ben you can go home if you want, I will watch him."

"No way in hell, I am staying here with you" Ben said kissing her cheek. Karev left the room and came back with some blankets and pillows for them for the night. Tucker ended up staying at his house and going to bed, Ben and Miranda each held tuck's hand all night. They slowly repositioned around the room as time went on. Ben ended up sitting right next to Miranda with his hand around her side. Slowly with out even noticing she started slipping into a deep sleep on Ben's shoulder. He picked her up and set her on the couch near Tuck and wrapped her into a blanket. He would love some sleep as well but he knew she should stay up for Tuck, so he did all night long. Around 6 AM Miranda slowly started to squirm and get up. When she woke up she realized that she had fallen asleep on Tuck. "Sh, Sh, Sh, Its okay Miranda, I was up all night with him he is sound asleep. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours just get some sleep I got him." Miranda was so surprised but at the same time not at all. She got up and walked over to Ben holding his free hand and sitting on his lap.

"I love you, I hope you know that." Ben chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Miranda Bailey" They sat there and watched Tuck sleep. He was an angel, Miranda ended up falling back asleep on Ben but he did not mind one bit. He enjoyed her cuddled up into his neck. Dr. Webber entered the room after about an hour later. He started to open his mouth to talk but Ben gave him the quite symbol, as everyone there was asleep but him. He started to realize that, and that caused his eyes to grow heavy, he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Tucker showed up and forced Miranda and Ben to go home informing them they needed to get some sleep and he would take over from here. They both went back to the house and slept in their own beds and it felt great. Around noon they both woke up feeling good, well Miranda could only feel so good considering she was nearly 9 months pregnant it was super uncomfortable. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked while brushing his teeth and prepping Miranda's toothbrush for her.

"Eh, not so good, want to carry around one of these so called blessings of life for me?" Ben laughed and continued brushing his teeth. Miranda started to brush hers.

"I would if I could so I could help take off some of the pressure and pain, I hate seeing you like this, but it will be worth it when we have our beautiful kids." Ben spit, cleaned out his mouth kissed the top of her head then went to find an outfit. "Dark blue or black sweater?" Miranda spit and cleaned out her mouth.

"Dark blue, it always looks good on you." Miranda said walking out of the bathroom and into the closet to change. She put on a dark green sweater and black leggings. Before going to work they stopped and got some lunch. They got their food and hardly a word was spoken.

"You got quite?" Ben said tilting his head a little "What wrong?"

"Um, I have been thinking a lot and I have something I need to tell you" Ben was curious of what was about to happen. "Um, don't be mad but I have been thinking a lot and I don't want to name our baby girl Ella Claire, It is a beautiful name, just not for our daughter." Ben took a deep breath.

"Okay so then what do you want to name her then?" Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "Okay well I was actually thinking about that a little bit too but I assumed you were stuck on Ella because I herd this name and loved it, um was about Wrylie? It would be a bit different with a W, and her middle name would be Roseanna. So Wrylie Roseanna Warren?" Miranda smiled widely, she loved it, and it was perfect.

"That sounds amazing Ben" They finished their food and arrived at the hospital only to be greeted by multiple traumas. They actually ended up in a Surgery together, Sam Bishop. She needed her spline removed and her head was swelling after a car accident. "Excuse me Dr. Mac would you please go check on my son her is in a room down the hall" The intern nodded and exited the room.

"Wow sending a surgical Intern out to go check on your son, so nice" Ben joked. Miranda rolled her eyes and continued to work. Her heart rate dropped. "Everything is intact up here? What about you?"

"Everything is good down here! I don't know why her heart rate is so damn low! Okay put her on Bypass now!" Dr. Knox did so but it was still dropping.

"Starting CPR!" Ben yelled going over to her heart. Nothing was working, Miranda tried to help ben but nothing was working. Ben repositioned his feet and slipped and fell to the ground. "Oh what the hell what is the ground wet?" Miranda look down at him and her eyes widened. "Miranda what? The Patient is still codding!"

"Um Ben I cant help her"

"What do you mean?" Ben yelled standing up and continuing SPR. "Miranda snap back into it!"

"Ben"

"Miranda stop standing there and help this patient!"

"Ben"

"Give her more bypass"

"BEN!"

"WHAT"

"My Water just broke."


	15. This

"Miranda is this for real? Are you serious?" Miranda looked up at Ben annoyed.

"No Ben I am faking it right in the middle of surgery." She yelled in a sarcastic voice. He rushed over and held her back and went for the door.

"Page Webber and Sheppard get them here now!" Ben yelled leaving the room with Miranda. Arizona popped up from around the corner.

"Hey guys what's up?" Miranda smiled at Arizona

"It's time, " She said in a faint voice smiling a bit. Arizona's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! Get a wheel chair NOW!" Arizona yelled at a few nurses. They set Miranda up in a bed and got her all prepped and ready, her contractions were 35 minutes apart and she was only dilated 2 centimeters when she needed to be 10.

"Okay you are going to do great baby and I am going to be here the whole time I promise" Ben said kissing her hand, Miranda smiled at him.

"You are going to be an amazing father Ben Warren, and you will be one in a few hours when these babies decide to come out." Miranda said giggling a little. Miranda and Ben talked for an hour or so dealing with contractions as they came but so far no luck. She is still only 2 centimeters dilated. "Ben, Ben, Ben, another one is coming, ooo, Ben!" Miranda hollered as ben held onto her hand tightly. Damn, he had no idea she could squeeze so hard! Miranda laid back and exhaled in relief. "Damn, these contractions are really getting me" Miranda stuttered.

"I know love, I'm sorry but it will all be worth is soon enough." Ben continues to stroke Miranda's hand trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"Mommy?" Miranda opens her eyes and saw tuck standing they're in his hospital gown attached to an IV. Miranda widened her arms and smiled.

"Tuck! Come here!" She exclaimed as he came over to her. "How are you doing? You feeling better after surgery?" Tuck nodded. "Can you believe its time for the babies to come? It all feels so soon!"

"Be strong mama I know you can" Tuck said smiling at her. "I made you this!" He handed her a heart made out of tin foil. "I know I cant be with you when you have the babies but then this way I can be" Miranda started to tear up. She pulled him in for a hug.

"Tuck I love it so much! Thank you!" she stroked his head a couple of times. "Now promise me you are going to be a good big brother okay?" Tuck smiled and rapidly nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I can only let him visit you for a minute. He needs to get back to his room" Miranda nodded and allowed Tuck to part ways with the snobby nurse.

"Wow that was little to real" Ben chuckled. Miranda looked up confused. "Seeing both of you two in hospital gowns? Obviously the reasoning is different but the thought of it being something else is awful" Miranda wrapped her hand around Ben's chin and pulled it in for a kiss.

"Don't you dare think like that, you are not getting rid of me any time soon. That is a promise my love" Miranda wrapped her hand around Ben's neck and gave him a long hard passionate kiss.

A few more hours passed and still no progress. She has been in labor for 8 hours and only dilated 5 centimeters. Miranda was growing more and more uncomfortable as the time goes on. She was sweating and hunched up in a little bawl on her bed. Ben was doing everything he could but it wasn't much at this point. "Ben, I can only handle so much more of this. I am miserable! " Miranda moaned. Ben picked up a rag and started to whip her sweat from her face. "My contractions are 20 minutes apart and I am only half way there! Why wont these fricken so called miracles of life come out!" Miranda shouted in Pain.

"Hey don't think like that! In a few hours this will all be over" Ben said

"No! Don't you dare say that! Both times we have said that I am in labor for way more than a few fricken hours!" Miranda screamed.

"Is there anything I can get you? I'll go get you some cranberry juice, I know its your favorite" Ben kissed her forehead and walked out.

"You are lucky mister if I ever let you touch me again after this!" Ben chuckled as he heard Miranda say that from down the hall. He grabbed the juice and started to stroll back to the room.

"Hey Ben!" The janitor yelled as he was mopping the floor outside of the room "How is she doing?"

"Oh she is in pain, babies are being suborn and not wanting to come out so that isn't very fun." Ben laughed, " Next time I see you I'll give you an update!" Ben waved and started to go back into Miranda's room, but then somehow ended up with his feet above his head on the ground. Miranda started laughing uncontrollably.

"I am the one who is pregnant and off balance and you are falling!" Miranda continues to laugh. Ben gets up chuckling and walks over to her and kisses her cheek while handing her the juice. "Thank you sweetie, " She said catching her breath. She had a few more contractions and Ben held her hand during all of them.

"Alright lets check on the progress of our little saint shall we?" Dr. Sims said entering the room. Miranda sighed and opened her legs allowing the doctor to check. "Well it looks like we are at 7 centimeters! We are getting closer Mandy!" Dr. Sims yelled as he left the room. Miranda groaned deeply and slid down in her bed gripping the handles.

"Its alright darling, in a few" Miranda cut him off.

"Don't you dare say a few hours Ben Warren! You said that 12 hours ago! I am sick of fricken labor I just want these kids OUT of me!" Ben's eyes grew big and he slouched back into his chair.

Time went on and it felt like the process was getting slower and slower. She has been at 7 centimeters for 8 hours now. Miranda was now in her 20th hour of labor, she was going crazy at the point. "OK." Miranda yelled. "I AM DONE" Miranda propped herself up and pressed the button for the nurse to come in. " I would like a C-section I am done waiting, this is too much!" The nurse slightly hid in the corner a bit afraid of Miranda's rath.

"Um, I am so sorry Dr. Bailey but that is not an option anymore, both of the babies are too low and it will harm the babies if we do a C-Section" The nurse left the room and Miranda slouched down and a tear rolled down her face, this was too much, she couldn't do anything now. She felt a hand wipe away her tear.

"Scoot over" Ben said in a soft delicate voice. Miranda did as she was told and he crawled into bed with her wrapping his hand around her and placing his other on the babies. "You can do this, " He whispered in her ear kissing her cheek. "I know you can. I married a badass who can do just about anything, I know it" Miranda broke a soft smile. " Now I know it is tough now but you will get through this, better yet we will get through this, and at the end of it we will have the greatest gift of them all. Our beautiful babies that share our DNA that were made by our love for each other. Now take a deep breath." Miranda did as she was told, "Now let face this head on and kick some ass alright?" Miranda nodded and slightly giggled. She squeezed Bens arm tightly as another contraction was coming. "Shh its okay I got you" She burrowed her head into his arm and squeezed as tight as possible, then slowly released. "See we got one more down. Miranda looked up at Ben and chuckled; she then pushed her lips onto his.

"I love you so much Ben Warren, I cant even explain" Miranda placed her head on Ben's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him while laying back down.

"Knock Knock" A female voice said. They looked up and saw Addison standing there " How are you holding up? I hear you are on your 20th hour of labor and not by choice this time?" Addison chucked and Miranda nodded giving her a hug. "Mind if I check on your progress for you?" Miranda nodded and allowed her to check her. "Miranda" Addison said causing both of them to look up. "You are ready" Addison smiled. They were both over whelmed with joy. "Now I will grab Dr. Sims for delivery!" 

"Oh that is non sense!" Miranda yelled, "You delivered Tuck why not deliver these guys as well!" Addison smiled

"I would be honored Miranda" Addison smiled " Now ben I need you to hop off the bed so we can prep her for delivery!" Ben did as he was told and got all prepped for delivery. They were all in the delivery room. "Come on Miranda! Just one more push! You can do it!" Addison yelled. Miranda exhaled deeply catching her breath. Ben removed his hand from her back and held it out for Miranda to grab; she looked up at him and smiled while grabbing his hand. She took a deep breath and started to push; with in moments you herd the crying of a little baby. " And baby number one is a boy!" Addison cheered and Ben and Miranda were ecstatic. Addison cleaned him off brought him over to Ben and Miranda. " You wont be able to hold him long because we still need to get that little girl out of you" Addison said handing the little boy to Miranda. Miranda had tear rolling down her face, she held onto him so tight, she loved him so much. He started to calm down and stop crying.

"Welcome to the world Jacob Alexander" Miranda whispered as Ben started to stroke his head. Miranda looked up at Ben. "We have a Son, oh my goodness we have a son!" Miranda cheered. Addison came over and gave her the look. "Okay fine, she whispered. I will see you in a bit my angel." She whispered into Jake's ear and then handed him to Addison who gave him to the nurses to examine. "You were right Ben" Ben looked up confused "Those 20 hours were worth it just to see our son, and soon we are going to see our baby girl" She smiled widely and then leaned back down ready for baby number 2. She held her breath for a second and then exhaled loudly. Ben held her hand and she started to push. She didn't want to stop she wanted to go and get her out so she could she would see Wrylie's beautiful face.

"And baby number 2 is a, Girl!" Addison yelled, Miranda exhaled in relief, she was done. Addison came over and handed a crying Wrylie to Miranda. Miranda rocked her for a second and she slowly stopped. " And here we go" Addison brought Jake over to Miranda. As she held both of her new babies in her arms she felt such a strong love for both of them. She looked up at Ben who was in awe with them; this is his first time having kids.

"Here, hold your daughter Dr. Warren" Miranda said over joyed. Ben grinned widely; of course he wanted to hold Wrylie. She handed her to Ben and he couldn't even believe his eyes. She had such light delicate dark skin and beautiful curls on the top of her head. Obviously he was a physician and he has seen a baby so many times before, but this time was different. It was his baby and his eyes were locked onto her and he never wanted to look away. He had never been so happy that they accidently got pregnant; the thought that 10 months ago they didn't even want to have any kids amazed them.

"Hello beautiful" Ben whispered towards Wrylie " I am your daddy and you are so loved you don't even know it" Miranda looked up from Jake and noticed Ben not even flinching, she leaned over and started rubbing his back, he glanced up and locked eyes with Miranda. "These are our kids, " He whispered and his eyes started to fill a little bit with water. "I love them so much" He said in a faint voice as he put one hand on Jake's chest.

Miranda and Ben go moved to a different room and the nurses took away the babies to be examined. It was the longest hour of their life; they just wanted their babies back. "Mama" Miranda opened her eyes off her pillow and she saw Tuck and Tucker standing in the doorway. Tuck ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "How are my baby brother and sister doing?" Miranda smiled widely and then looked up at Tucker.

"He kept asking about you guys and the babies non stop so I figured why not" Miranda was okay with it, she wanted Tuck to meet them.

"They should be back any time now from their check up" Right after Miranda said that Dr. Sims and 2 nurses came in. One nurse handed Wrylie to Miranda and the other handed Jake to Ben. "Oh speaking of!" Tuck leaded over interested in little Wrylie. She came out a bit under weight but Addison assured them that she would be fine. Miranda scooted over allowing Tuck to hop up on the bed. "Would you like to hold your little sister?" Tuck nodded rapidly and she handed Wrylie to Tuck and propped her head up to make sure she had proper support. "Alright what's the news dock?" Dr. Sims opened the kids' charts and started reading. Both had their shots in and both so far are developing perfectly.

"Also we did the FISH test on Jacob, he came back negative, he does not have William Syndrome." Miranda and Ben were over joyed. Dr. Sims left the room and shortly after Tuck and Tucker started to leave.

"Miranda I'll take Tuck for a week or so just so you and Ben can get settled in with the babies. Just say when you are ready and he can go back." Miranda Nodded and thanked Tuck.

The day went on and Ben and Miranda had visitors like crazy, but soon it was dark and late. Doctors wanted Miranda to stay over night and check her out in the morning. It was getting late and both of the babies were asleep, Ben was holding Jake and Miranda had Wrylie. Ben made himself a little bed on the couch that he could sleep on; he looked up and noticed Miranda dozing off cuddling Wrylie. He got up and placed Jake in his crib and went over and attempted to grab Wrylie, Miranda started to wake up. "Hey, its okay beautiful, I'm just putting Wrylie in her crib." She allowed him too and watched him walk away with little Wrylie.

"Hey," Miranda whispered. Ben looked up after placing Wrylie down. "I love you, I hope you know that." Ben smiled widely and walked over to her. He leaned in and gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"And I love you" Ben whispered to her. Ben started to get up to go to the couch and Miranda held his arm.

"I hate sleeping alone" She whispered. He smiled and laid down next to her while wrapping his arms around her. They slowly drifted off into a sleep knowing that nothing could be more perfect then this moment.


	16. Isn't She Lovely

Ben unlocked the front door with little Jake wrapped up in his arms. Miranda was right behind him. She was wearing one of Bens over sized hoodies and carrying Wrylie. "Lets get these kids to their new room shall we?" Ben asked. Miranda nodded and walked with Ben into the nursery. Both of the babies were sound asleep. Ben placed Jake in his crib and Miranda went to do the same. Miranda let out a loud squeal and ran backward gripping Wrylie. "What!?" Ben yelled. He looked up and spotted a spider on the wall. "Really Miranda!" She was still having anxiety. Ben took off his shoe and killed the spider. Both babies woke up and started to cry from all the racket. Ben looked up and gave Miranda the look. She gave him a half smile half I'm sorry look. He picked up Wrylie from Miranda's arm and lightly bounced her till she calmed down. He placed her in her crib and picked up Jake and did the same. As he bounced Jake he walked over and gave her a 1 arm hug and kissed her head "You alright?" He asked. She slightly nodded. Jake stopped throwing a fuss finally and Ben placed him in his crib. They walked out of the nursery and closed the door. "It was just a spider."

"Yeah a big black hairy 8 legged spider that was staring right at me!" Miranda whined. Ben laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know how much you hate them, but lets try to be a bit more quite about it when the kids are trying to sleep okay?" Miranda chuckled.

"Alright" she said as she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and giving him a kiss. They pulled away and she moved her hands to his chest. "Want me to make some dinner."

"You just went through 20 hours of labor. Addison said you needed to get a lot of rest so no. I will handle dinner why don't you go lay down. If the kids wake up I'll handle it." Miranda pushed her head back a bit.

"No Ben that is way to much. I am the one supplying their food. You can make dinner and I will go rest and lay down but I'm keeping the baby monitor with me alright?" Ben chuckled you can only negotiate so much with this woman.

"Fine, but only because right now they wont be needing too much." Miranda playfully rolled her eyes and gave Ben a parting kiss as they went off different directions. The rest of the night was pretty quite. Miranda was sleeping and Ben was making her favorite, Chicken Parmesan. When dinner was on the table and ready he walked into the bedroom to find a sleeping Miranda cuddled up next to a pillow. He gently shook her until hers eyes started to open. "Hey beautiful you already got the max amount of beauty sleep and you are already way to beautiful for me so why don't we go eat some dinner so you don't realize you can do so much better than me huh?" Miranda gently smiled and started to unwrap herself from the covers and leaned in and kissed Ben.

"There is no way I could do better than you Ben Warren." She giggled and started to get up out of bed. She picked up the baby monitor and started to walk out but Ben pulled her into his chest. And kissed her neck. "Ben" She moaned long.

"Hmm dinner will still be waiting for us in a half hour" He said kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah, but it will be cold" She said nervously

"Good thing we have a microwave." Ben said flicking her bra strap off of her shoulder. Moving his kisses all around her body. He noticed she wasn't reacting though. She wasn't giving anything back. "Okay what's wrong?" He asked her and she gently smiled.

"You are a doctor Ben, you understand how gross and messy a woman's body is after birth. My vajayjay is like a war zone. I don't want to have sex with you when my body is looking and feeling like this" Ben giggled "What? Ben! Its not funny I'm serious!" She said smacking his chest.

"Oh I know you are but you could have just said that from the start. I understand completely, I promise. We don't have to have sex until you are ready I promise." Miranda gently smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, now lets go eat" She started walking about and he lightly slapped her butt. Miranda turned around and shot him the eye. He put his hands up in the air and laughed. They ate dinner and herd a slight noise through the baby monitor. "I think Wrylie is up I'm going to go check on her." Ben nodded and continued doing the dishes. She walked in there and saw Wrylie slightly moving and lightly moaning. "Hey baby girl." She whispered. Miranda noticed Jake was still asleep. She picked up Wrylie and took her out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ben finishing up the dishes. He turned around and spotted them.

"Hey angel," he said walking over and kissing Wrylie's head. "How are you?" he said stroking her head, she lightly moaned again and Ben slowly took her from Miranda arms and started bouncing her around the living room. He lightly sang to her. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy oh yes you do" Miranda giggled.

"Ben those aren't the right lyrics." Miranda laughed. Ben rolled his eyes and sat down next to Miranda. Wrylie had fallen asleep again. These kids made them feel so much magic. They loved them so much. "You know Tuck is really exited to hang out with the babies, when should we tell Tucker he can come home?"

"How about a week? We just got home with them. Lets enjoy our maternity leave okay?" Miranda nodded and kissed Ben's head. Ben got up and placed Wrylie back in her crib then walked back out. "Want to watch a movie?" Miranda nodded and Ben walked out and leaned down to look into the movie case.

"I actually think I like what I'm watching now." Miranda giggled. Ben looked up and saw nothing on the TV screen he was confused. He turned and saw Miranda staring at him and he understood now. He picked up a movie and put it in and went and sat next to Miranda.

"I bet you like what you were watching before better." Miranda stayed looking at the screen.

"Yes I did" Miranda said with no eye contact, Ben chuckled and picked up her legs setting them on his and the he wrapped his hands around her body. Miranda tucked her head into his shoulder. "You know, I know I said no sex, but I said nothing about making out and getting handsy." She said lifting her head and Ben glanced over at her.

"Miranda Bailey we are not even 5 minutes into the movie yet and you are suggesting going to 2nd base?" Miranda laughed at how weird her husband was. Ben leaned in and kissed her. Her leg straightened out onto the couch and Ben laid on top of her rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. Miranda gripped his back. She felt like they were a pair of horny high school students. The mood was broken by a sound of a baby crying. Ben moaned loudly. "I got it." He said getting up off of Miranda and walking to the nursery. "I know you are watching me walk away." Miranda laughed because Ben was right. She turned off the TV and went to get ready for bed; Ben came in shortly after and started to climb into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Today is the beginning of the rest of out lives." Miranda smiled widely and cuddled up a bit closer to him and drifted off into a sleep.

A few hours into her sleep Miranda started to wake up. She heard a noise through the baby monitor but it wasn't a baby. She looked over and noticed Ben was not there. She got up and started walking towards the nursery. In there she saw Ben holding Jacob and sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, Ben did not see her. "Yeah but I'm new to this whole dad thing so do you think you can take it easy on me?" Ben asked Jake "I just don't want to screw it up. I already know your mom is a rock star at this, so I need to level up with her. I just want to show her I can, you know? And make you guys proud to have me as your dad. You your sister, your half brother and your mom, you all just mean so much to me. You guys are my family and I would never want to do anything to jeopardize that." Miranda repositioned making the doorframe make a noise. Ben looked up and saw her making him embarrassed. "How much did you hear?" Miranda smiled and walked towards him.

"Enough," She said bending down to pet Jacobs face. "You are a great dad, don't think for a second you are not good enough for this alright?" Ben leaned over and kissed her cheek. " All of us love you, and we always will" She said rubbing his knee. Wrylie started to make a noise and Ben started to get up but Miranda stopped him. "Hey I got it" She went and picked her up then sat in the chair next to Ben. She slowly rocked Wrylie until she fell back asleep. "If I would have told you a year ago that this would be out lives today would believe me." Ben chuckled

"Not at all" He leaned over and kissed her head. "But I'm glad to prove myself wrong because this is the life I want. I might not have known it last year but I'm so happy we accidently knocked you up" Ben and Miranda chuckled at Ben's joke. Jake started to make puffing noises. "Oh hey little guy do you need to be burped?" Ben started to pat hid back.

"Oh wait Ben be careful" Miranda started as Jake through up all down Ben's shirt. "That's what happens when you burp a baby Ben" Miranda laughed. Ben chuckled as well. "Here give me Jake you go throw that in the wash." Ben handed the baby to Miranda and she rocked in her chair lightly singing to them. A shirtless Ben walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to her. "Oh remind me never to warn you again about burping so I can see that more often." They both chuckled.

"You see me shirtless multiple times a day and you still aren't tired of it?" Miranda chuckled.

"Well are you tired of seeing me without a bra on? Cause I can fix that problem real fast." Miranda said raising an eyebrow. Ben paused for a moment.

"Okay so I see your point now" Ben said fast. They both giggled "We should probably put them back in their cribs Huh?" Miranda agreed. And Ben picked up Wrylie from Miranda's arms. They both placed their baby in their crib and they met in the middle of the room. Ben wrapped his hands around her. " I love you Miranda Bailey Warren" Miranda looked up at him funny "I have always wanted to call you Miranda Warren I don't know why" Miranda chucked. "Okay fine I love you Miranda Marie Bailey"

"Well I love you too Benjamin Lenard Warren" they both smiled at each other and just took in the moment. " Lets get to bed" She said holding out her hand. Ben took it and the strolled back to their room and cuddled up next to each other. "Tomorrow can," Ben paused for a moment "Rosalind, come over to see them?" Miranda nodded and then kissed his hand. It was still weird calling his now sister that. It was always Curtis and now he has 2 sisters? It was just different. Ben kissed Miranda's ear and they both drifted off into a gentle sleep.


	17. Missing You

"Ben" Miranda dragged out of her house trying to get the strength to talk. "It's your turn" Miranda rolled onto her back and started to fall back asleep, until she noticed that the babies were still crying and Ben wasn't moving. "Beeeeeeeeeen" She roweled a little bit while she picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. He raised his head and looked at her.

"What?" He asked in a groggily voice. She pointed at the baby monitor causing Ben to ugh loudly while getting up to take care of them. He walked into the nursery and picked up the screaming Jacob to try and calm him down. Miranda was falling back asleep, she was in the stage where she could hear what was happening but couldn't do much. She heard Ben come back in the room and lay down next to her. "Miranda are you still up? He asked. There was no reply. All he heard was the delicate sound of her breath while she slept. He laid down and wrapped his arm around her waist "My gosh, I'm going to miss you guys" Ben whispered to himself as he started to fall back asleep. He was soon fast asleep lightly snoring in her ear. However Miranda was wide-awake, what did he mean he was going to miss them? What was he talking about? Was he leaving them? Well if he was leaving her why would he miss her? A million more questions raced through her mind driving her crazy! She wanted to wake him up and ask but there was no point. She would have to just ask him in the morning.

The next morning Miranda woke up to find her alone in the bed. Was this what he meant? Anxiety started to rush through her body, she had 3 kids to take care of and the man who was supposed to be by her side for the rest of her life was gone. Now what was she going to do? A loud laugh coming out of Tucks mouth broke her out of her thoughts. She quickly got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen. In there she found a laughing tuck trying to flip pancakes, a giggling Wrylie trying to roll over for the first time, a Jake with a grumpy expression on his face, and finally, Ben. He was helping Wrylie try and roll over but making sure she did it on her own. He looked up and saw her causing him to grow a big smile on his face. "Good morning sweetheart" He said getting up and picking up Wrylie as well. He walked over and gave her a peck on the lips. "How did you sleep?" Miranda tilted her head a bit confused.

"Um, good?" She answered. "What abou-" She was cut off by the sound of Bens phone ringing.

"One sec" He walked over into the living room to a quite alone place, but Miranda moved as close to it as she could to try and listen "Now? No its not a problem its just- yeah I know. Well what if I don't want to know? I have a family you know? What about them? You are right. Okay I will get out of here as soon as I can. Okay Bye." Ben hung up and Miranda rushed over to the kids acting like she was in there. Ben shortly came in after.

"Hey baby what was that about?" Miranda asked.

"Oh nothing, they just want me to come into the hospital soon.." Miranda sat there in shock, did he lie straight to her face. Miranda's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn honking. "That's you bud." Ben said to tuck handing him his backpack. Tuck said his goodbyes getting his kisses all around. "Want me to help you put the kids down before I leave?" Ben asked Miranda, she slightly nodded. They picked up the kids and put them in their cribs. Ben walked into the bedroom and got ready for work while Miranda sat at the kitchen table, unaware of what to do. Was she supposed to just let him go? She loved this man, she wanted to fight for him, but if he wanted to go she had no right to try and force him to stay. On the other hand he didn't seem unhappy? Just this s'morning he was laughing with Tuck and the twins flipping pancakes. She didn't quite get it. Ben walked out and walked up to her before he left. "Alright call me if you need me I'll be home around 6:30ish okay? He kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"Wait" She said in a faint voice. Ben turned around and saw a tear rolling down her face. He ran over next to her sat on the chair and held her face.

"Hey what's going on?" Just the though of saying it made her cry even harder, she couldn't even breath.

"Don't" She started but her voice cracked before she could say more. "Please don't leave me." Ben looked at her so confused.

"Baby I'm only going to work? I'm not leaving you? What the hell gave you that impression?"

"I was awake last night Ben." Ben tilted her head confused. "When you said 'I'm going to miss you guys' and then today you go on a secret phone call? Then lied to me about it? What is going on Ben? If you are leaving me, at least be man enough about it to tell me." Ben's eyebrows sunk into hos eyes.

"Miranda" He said dragging out the last syllable. "I am not nor will I ever leave you and this family you got it? What is going on is something 100% different I promise. I just don't know if I am ready to talk about it yet." Ben dropped his hands from her face and Miranda grabbed them and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ben I am your wife, I am at a point where I really don't care that you don't want to talk about it, you need to tell me, because I am not going to sit here and play guessing games. That's not how or relationship works and you know that." Ben looked down sort of hiding his face and Miranda brought it back up, he had tear filled eyes.

"Okay, so the other day we were in the pit taking care of some drama patients and some idiot left some bodily fluids all over the ground and didn't clean it up so I slipped and fell. I was fine, but then an hour later I started getting a little nauseous so Amelia made me get a head scan which I did. So I did so and Amelia told me, she told me" Ben's voice started to crack. "She said that she thinks my CT might have shown something extra. She thinks its Cancer Miranda." Miranda's jaw dropped, her eyes were beginning to swell, she didn't know what to do, what if he did have cancer? Then what? "I didn't want to tell you. Just because I haven't even accepted it yet I guess. Anyways that was Amelia on the phone, she wants me to come in to get checked again. So that's why I am going in a bit early, today is going to verify it. To be honest I'm scared to death Miranda, I just had 2 kids, I don't want them to go their whole life wondering about their father? Also you, we have been married for almost 6 years now. I feel like I have so much more time left to be spent with you. So Many more memories. And now what? It's just over?" Ben had tears rushing down his face.

"Ben. Even if you do have cancer, which isn't even confirmed yet, people survive from it all the time. Also if you have it, we will fight it, together, cause that's what we do. Now I'm going to call and find a sitter and I'm going to come with you alright?" Ben nodded and watched her call and get ready. Soon Meredith was there and they left. Ben took the head scan and headed to the waiting room. They were both nervous but didn't want to show it to the other one. Soon Amelia came in and sat down, her face looking gloomy.

" I have the results" she said slowly.


	18. Viva La Vida

Miranda and Ben both took deep breaths taking in what was going on. "Ben, it does look like you have a tumor." Miranda blinked causing a flood of tears to go down her face. Her arm was wrapped around Bens. She looked over at Ben who was still staring at Amelia. "But there is good news, it is 100% treatable. No chemo radiation needed, it should be a quick in and out procedure." Amelia reached out and grabbed Miranda's hand. "Bailey, you know I am good at what I do. You don't need to be worried." Their was silence for a minute " Here I will uh, give you guys some privacy and call me back in when you are ready."

She walked out of the room and it fell to a silence. Miranda's hands were wrapped around Ben so tight he was probably loosing blood flow. Ben slowly picked up his head and glanced at Miranda. He started to chuckle a little bit causing Miranda to look up. His laughter grew louder, causing Miranda too start to giggle. Soon they were cackling they were laughing so hard. Trying to catch a breath and speak ben slightly said " I have a tumor" They both continued to laugh even harder.

"And we have two, three month old babies at home" They both started laughing again, but then it slowly died down, they finally made eye contact when they were calmer. "So, Benjamin Warren." Miranda reached out and grabbed Ben's hand, causing him to strike a weak short smile. "What are we going to do about this?" Ben took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut.

"Well. If they say it is a quick easy tumor than lets make it a quick easy tumor, lets get the sucker, the sooner the better." Miranda put her hand on his far cheek and pulled him in to give him a kiss on his closer cheek.

"That sounds like a good plan, however you better know, I love you Ben Warren, more than I can ever show you. So don't be pulling any funny business in there." She kissed him again; he shifted his body towards her and embraced her with his big arm.

"Lets do this, " He said faintly. "I know they are only three months old but please do not scare the kids. That Wrylie is smart I'm telling you. She knows what's going on. Oh also please don't frighten Tuck." Miranda nodded and squeezed his hand tighter. "Wow we are really doing this. Well let's bring Amelia back in here and talk this through." They brought her in there and they discussed the procedure and what they were going to do. They decided on an early morning procedure the following morning, by doing that they needed to get Ben checked in now.

Ben was all set up in his bed and Miranda went home to free Meredith from the kids. She came back an hour or so later with Tuck who she just picked up from school, and the twins in a stroller. "Ben!" Tuck shouted running to Ben's bedside and hugging him. The boy might have been eleven, but he was not afraid to jump in the bed and hug him like he was six. "Please don't die on us. You are the best step dad in the world and I can not picture my life with out you." Ben rubbed the sobbing boys back; he looked up and smiled at Miranda.

"Hey bud, I don't want you worrying about that okay?" Tuck looked up at Ben, with tear filled eyes. "Look, Dr. Sheppard is very optimistic. She says this surgery will be a piece of cake and we will come out flying colors alright?" Tuck still looked upset. Ben sighed and was trying to think of ways to calm the small boy. " William." That got him to look up, no one ever called him that unless he was in trouble. "Look, man to man, anything can happen. There is a chance I could die from this, but there is an even greater chance I won't. Now I need you to be the man of the house for the next few days okay? Take care of your mom for me; make sure she knows how much we both love her, and take care of your little siblings. Can you do that for me?" Tucked looked up with his eye brows burrowed into his eyes, he definitely got that from his mom, that was her go to expression.

"I can do that for you Ben." He said as he wrapped his arms around Ben's neck to give him another hug. Miranda picked up both of the twins and walked towards Ben on the opposite side of the bed Tuck was on. She handed him his beautiful daughter and she sat on the edge of the bed holding their son turned slightly towards him.

"Well Ben Warren, you have the whole family here, is there you would like to say?" Miranda asked rubbing Jake's sleepy back. Ben reached over and held Miranda's free hand.

" I love you all, more than I can ever describe." Wrylie's hands grabbed Ben's face. " What are you doing little girl I am trying to give a speech." Wrylie giggled loudly. " Oh you think that is funny don't you?" She continued to giggle. Ben lifted up her shirt and blew on her stomach to make her laugh even harder. Jake and Tuck started to giggle too. Ben looked up at Miranda who was lightly laughing with tear filled eyes. She sniffled a bit, Ben squeezed her hand and she looked at him. He mouthed I love you, to her. A grin went across her faced and she mouthed it back to him. " Anyways I am glad you guys all came up here to see me." They all continued to chat and laugh. Eventually they heard a knock at the door. It was Richard. "Hey Richard come on in," Ben said

"Hey I cant stay long I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, I sweet talked the nurses in letting you guys stay an hour longer. And now you guys have got to get the kids home."

"Its okay Richard" Miranda said glancing at her phone, it was 10'oclock. " Oh shoot I need to get you to your dads" She said pointing at Tuck. " And you two!" She said picking up both the twins. "Are going to be staying at aunt Callie's tonight! Yes you are!" She strapped them into their stroller and walked backed over to Ben. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and whispered. "I'll be back baby" Ben nodded slightly and hugged all the kids once more. Ben leaned back and shut his eyes for a moment. Before he knew it he was sound asleep. An hour or so later he felt pressure on his chest. He opened up his eyes and saw Miranda's head laying on his chest sobbing. The rest of her body was on the bed; her leg was wrapped around Ben's. " I love you so much Ben Warren. Please do not die on me. I will not let you die on me." She whispered. The sobbing got louder; Ben picked up his hand and rubbed her back. She glanced up at him and smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay baby, don't worry. This is scary I know, we are both doctors we know the risks, but is there anyone else you would rather have do it other than Amelia?" Ben asked.

"Yes," She said slightly. " You. You are an amazing Nero surgeon Ben Warren." Ben chuckled and picked up her hand and kissed it. " But clearly that is not an option here." Ben shook his head and hosted her up by her butt.

"Close your eyes Miranda Bailey, close them and focus on the good times. Stay her wrapped around me and try and fall asleep my love." Ben kissed the top of her head and she hid her head away into his neck. Ben placed his head on top of hers and the both fell asleep.

"Ben, Ben." Ben opened his eyes, it was Amelia talking to him." Hey Ben we need to get you prepped okay? Your surgery is in about 45 minutes." Ben nodded and started to shake Miranda lightly until she woke up. Miranda groaned loudly.

"Well good morning to you too star shine." Ben and Miranda started to giggle. " Come on baby its time to get up. I need to get prepped." Miranda nodded and started to detach herself from Ben. She stood up and caught a glance at her hair in the mirror. She started to push the craziness down, Yikes. They got Ben all prepped for surgery and started rolling him into the OR. Miranda was holding his hand the whole way there.

"Okay Bailey, we cant take you any farther I'm sorry" Miranda nodded and Amelia and took Bens face in her hands. She gave him a soft delicate kiss. Ben pulled her in more so he was whispering in her ear.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved" He sang their wedding song in her ear causing her to sob a little bit louder.

"This feels like falling in love, " she sang back. She hugged him and looked him in the eyes. Do not die on me Ben Warren. You hear me?" Ben nodded at her then pecked her on the lips once more.

"Even going into surgery you still find the time to lecture me." Miranda laughed and brushed his face. Miranda turned towards Amelia and nodded.

"Please bring him back to me" Amelia nodded and rubbed Miranda's back. Then pushed Ben along. Miranda and Ben held hands as long as they could. Then Miranda was sitting alone in the hallway. She walked up stairs to the gallery and tried to see if she could take a peek inside, but a large figure got in her way. She looked up into the eyes and smiled weakly.

" Bailey, you know I can't let you in there." Richard said with a stern voice.

"Oh please Richard. Just a quick glance, I just want to see if he is okay. If everything is alright." Miranda begged.

"Bailey no!" Miranda frowned and pouted a bit. "But, I can go in there and give you updates while you go play with your two children that the man gave you." Miranda nodded.

"Okay fine." She said upset. Richard walked into the gallery and Miranda went and found Callie in Ben's room with her kids.

"Hey Bailey!" Callie went in and hugged Miranda " Your kids were little angels they slept through the night and I didn't need to get up once!" Miranda's jaw dropped and she leaned down near them.

"Why don't you guys do that while you are at home?" The babies looked at her with a blank expression and she laughed while getting back up. Miranda pulled Callie in for a hug. " Thank you Torres, this means more than you can ever know." Callie rubber her arm and laughed.

"That's what best friends are for!" Miranda reached down and unhooked both the babies and picked them up. She handed Jacob to Callie and kept Wrylie for herself. They sat down and talked, distracting Miranda from the whole surgery. Richard walked in and approached Miranda.

"There was a scare, he coded and was down for a while but Amelia got him back and is about to close him up. They got the whole tumor out Bailey. Everything went perfect minus the small mishap." Miranda's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. He went down? He almost died? But he was okay, and that's what matters. Richard took her daughter out of her hands and she leaned back in her seat trying to catch a breath, Callie squeezed her hand. "Ben made it. That is what is important here. He is going to stick around bit longer that is what is important here Bailey. Amelia entered the room with a smile on her face.

" I did it Bailey, I got the whole dang thing, Ben is going to be just fine do not worry."

"Thank you" She said trying to get her voice back. A nurse started to wheel a bed in the room. It was ben, he was still sound asleep. Miranda let a tear escape her eye. " Oh my goodness. Here he is."

"Here, uh" Callie started. " Why don't I take the twins and we can get out of your hair and leave you alone." Miranda didn't respond she was to focused on Ben. "Okay I will take that as a yes! Come on everyone!" Callie shuffled everyone out of the room. Soon Miranda was alone in the room with Ben.

Miranda stroked his face, "Hey Handsome. I will be right here when you wake up. I promise" She sat down in a chair and peacefully watched Ben's chest rise and fall as he was in a delicate sleep.


	19. Lighters

Miranda continued to hold Ben's hand as the hours passed, the nurses came in every few hours to check up on him, he was still sleeping after his surgery. "Excuse me, Mrs. Warren?" Miranda turned her head a bit confused; she was never called that before. When she turned her head the nurse was unfamiliar, she didn't want to fight it and just let it slide. "Um, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, but I promise we will call as soon as he wakes up." Miranda nodded and got up from the chair as the nurse exited the room.

"Hey handsome." she said whispering in his ear. " I sure hope you are enjoying your beauty sleep" She joked. "I will be back in the morning I promise." She squeezed his hand tightly and kissed his cheek before grabbing the twins and driving home. She got the twins all tucked away in bed before doing it to herself. Alone with her thoughts she questioned why Ben was not awake nearly 12 hours after his surgery was over. Her mind traveled to dark places, but she stopped herself. It was almost like Ben was sitting right next to her telling her to stop thinking like that. Slowly she dozed off into a deep much need sleep until the very next morning.

The next morning Miranda woke up at nine o'clock. She was a bit surprised she slept that late? The twins or the hospital never bugged her. She got up and grabbed her phone. No messages, Ben still was not up yet, the surgery had been nearly a full 24 hours ago. She tried not to panic still; she went and checked on the twins to calm her down, which they always did. While changing Jacobs diaper she could hear her phone start to ring from across the room. She smiled widely and became relived thinking it was probably the hospital saying Ben was awake. She held onto Jake and walked over to her phone only to be disappointed. It was Vivian, Ben's mother, however Miranda adored Vivian and was more than okay to talk to her. "Hello?" She said in a chipper voice answering the phone.

"Good morning Miranda! Is this a bad time?" the sweet old woman said through the phone.

"It is never a bad time for you Viv! You know that!" she repositioned Jake on her hip. "So what's up?"

"I was calling to find out if there is any changes on Benjamin's conditions or if I could do anything?" Miranda smiled, she adored Ben's mom, and from the moment she met her.

"Would you relax?" Ben said as he rang the doorbell with a chuckle.

"No! This is the first time I am ever meeting you family I am terrified!" Miranda said gripping the bottle of wine she brought tightly as they stood on his parents front porch. Miranda looked around, it was a huge brick house that had lots of windows and a beautiful entryway to the front door. Ben chuckled at her and turned her to face him grabbing her upper arms.

"Listen to me, they are going to love you, I have talked you up to them so much all you really have to do is smile!" He said jokingly. Miranda had knots in her stomach, she knew how much family meant to Ben and she didn't want to mess this up. The front door swung open with a younger black male standing at the door, he looked a little bit younger than Ben.

"Ayyye! Benji!" The man yelled pulling him in for a hug. " Hey Ma! Ben is here!" The man looked over and made eye contact with Miranda. "Hey I am Curtis Ben's younger brother! But everyone calls me Curt, its nice to meet you! You must be Miranda." Miranda smiled while nodding and sticking her hand out to shake his. Curt looked down and chuckled a little. " Sorry Miranda but this is a hugging family." He said pushing her arm away and pulling her in for a hug. Miranda chuckled a little and hugged back still a little tense. Over his shoulder she made eye contact with Ben who mouthed ' Relax' to her with big eyes. Curt let go of Miranda. " Well come on in guys!" They both stepped inside and took off their coats and hung them up. Curt excused himself to go to the kitchen. "Yeah he brought her." Miranda could hear from a distance making her eyes widen with fear. Ben's hand found the small of her back making her jump a little bit.

"You are fine," he whispered into her hair, Miranda turned to face him. "But you need to talk and say something" he told her still rubbing her back slightly. Miranda shrugged feeling hopeless and speechless at the same time. "Hey one of the first times I met your parents I was terrified too remember! And they ended up liking me. My family will like you. Guaranteed." He said kissing her nose. Miranda closed her eyes and smiled as he kissed her nose and her bodies stress went down a bit.

"Miranda?" Miranda turned her head to see a beautiful girl approach them, she has black tightly curled hair with lots of volume that went down an inch past her shoulders, and a elegant red skin tight dress on. " Hi, I am Camille. Ben and Curt's older sister" She said with a beautiful smile.

"Hi Camille" Miranda spoke for the first time " It's lovely to meet you." she said with a smile hugging the tall girl.

"Hey Benji, you mind if I steal your girl for a minute?" Ben pulled her in for a hug and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose," He said with a sarcastic upset voice. "Just don't be to rough!" He walked away into the kitchen with Curt and his parents.

"Come here" Camille said leading them to a window that you could sit in. "So someone has finally fell for my dork of a brother?" Camille joked. Miranda laughed straightening out her dress. It was a simply long sleeve black dress that stopped at her knees with a simple black belt.

" Yeah! I suppose I did!" Miranda said with a smile and a laugh. "Your brother is amazing, he really is. Ben is probably one of the best guys I have ever met." Camille turned her head a little bit at Miranda.

"You have really fallen for him haven't you?" Miranda met eye contact with her and slightly chuckled before nodding. "You seem like a sweet girl Miranda, I couldn't think of anyone better for my baby brother." She said with a large smile and taking a drink of her white wine. The conversation continued and flowed nicely, they ended up talking for 20 minutes or so before Ben came out and tried to join them putting his arm around Miranda's waist but she pushed him back.

"Um, no" Miranda said with a chuckle, Ben looked at her confused. "I am having girl talk with your sister and that can not continue with you here." Ben looked at Camille and she nodded at Ben who rolled his eyes over dramatically causing the girls to giggle.

"Okay fine, but dinner is in 10 minutes so be ready" Ben came over and kissed Miranda's cheek before leaving. Miranda's cheeks turned bright red from blushing so hard.

"Well I am glad I got to have an opportunity to talk to you Miranda." Camille said taking her hand.

"Like wise!" Miranda replied before getting up. Miranda stared at the kitchen door with fear.

"You still scared?" Camille asked chuckling a little.

" Oh just terrified." Miranda turned and looked at Camille. "Listen, what Ben and I are doing is real, we are really serious about each other and family means the world to him. I am terrified I am going to mess this up!" Camille laughed a little and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen talk to them the way you just talked to me. All you have to do is that and you are solid." Miranda nodded and Camille leaded her into the Kitchen. "Hey guys!" Camille yelled at her family. Ben was sitting in 2 chairs in the corner talking to Curt and his parents were cooking. "This is uh"

"Okay hog!" Ben's father yelled while chopping vegetables, he set his knife down and turned around towards them. " You have hogged this poor girl all night and now you think she is your to introduce?" Bens father joked walking over to Camille. "Benji! Come introduce us to your girl before Camille steels her from you!" Ben laughed slightly and came over to them standing next to Miranda, his hand found the small of her back.

"Okay guys," Ben said taking a deep breath. "For the past 4 months I have been seeing this girl, Miranda Bailey, today I want you guys to meet her" Ben said with a smile.

"So formal." Miranda joked causing the whole family to chuckle. "Its so nice to meet you Mr. Warren." She started to put her hand out to shake his hand before making eye contact with Curt; he was shaking his head no causing her to remember that they do not like to shake hands.

"Oh please, don't call me Mr. Warren dear, call me Lenard! " he said before pulling her in for a hug, Miranda hugged the large man back. " Miranda I hope you like steak because that is what we are serving." Miranda smiled and followed Lenard into the kitchen more sitting at the island, Miranda nodded at him.

"How do you like your steak cooked dear?" Miranda heard a woman say with her back still facing her.

"Um, medium, medium rare please" Miranda said smiling.

The woman turned around and made eye contact with her. "Ah someone who know how to eat their steak right" the older woman said to Miranda. "Sorry I have not introduced myself yet sweetie I have been trying to prefect those steaks over there." Miranda smiled and giggled at the Woman who took Miranda's hand. " I'm Vivian, Benjamin's mother." Miranda smiled Widely at the woman and replied.

" It's lovely to meet you." Miranda said slightly squeezing her hand. Vivian slightly rolled her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. Once pulling back Miranda noticed Ben was right behind her putting his arm around her shoulder.

" Well," Vivian started to speak. " Let us eat!" they all sat down at the table asking Miranda questions about her life, and she answered before throwing questions back at them. After dinner Miranda helped clear the table and do dishes with the girls, while the guys went into the den and watched the football game. " So Miranda," Vivian started. " Ben tells me you have a son," Miranda's face turned slightly red and she started to nod a bit. She worried she didn't want have Ben have a child given to him that was not his own. " Well let me see him!" she said with lots of joy. "How old is he? What is his name?" Miranda was shocked; she just wanted to see him. Miranda smiled widely and dug her phone out of her purse. Pulling up a photo.

"This is my little tuck!" She said with a wide smile. " He is 3 years old and is one of the sweetest little boys!" She handed Vivian her phone and she held her heart gasping.

"Oh he is beautiful Miranda!" Miranda smiled and nodded. "Is Tuck short for Tucker?"

"Um, actually his fathers name is Tucker! We just call him Tuck because he is Identical to his father. His real name is William after my father, but he only gets than name when he is in trouble." Miranda said still glowing over the fact Vivian and Camille loves her child so much. Ben walked in and joined them.

" Hey do you guys mind if I steal Miranda for just a moment?" they both nodded still looking at the photos of Tuck. Ben grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "I wanted to show you something," Ben whispered in her hair before kissing her head. Ben led her up the stairs and into a room. " This was Curt and I's room growing up." Ben said leading her to his child hood bed.

"You and Curt were like 2 peas in a pod weren't you?" Ben nodded.

"I just wanted to get you away for a moment. You okay? My family can come off a little strong." Miranda smiled and took his hand.

" I am actually enjoying your family! They are the sweetest people." Miranda said with a huge smile.

"I told you" Ben said with a smile laughing a bit. He put both of his hands around her waist and pushed her back lying down on the bed. They laughed together and he leaned in and kissed her. A warm passion over came Miranda and she smiled at Ben before kissing him back, soon his tongue starting asking for an entrance and she let it come in. Miranda rubbed her hands up and down Ben's chest and Ben ran his hands down all of her curves. Miranda's eyes popped and she pushed Ben off. " What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Ben we are inside of your childhood home with your parents less than 100 feet away. I am not getting handsy with you here" Ben laughed and got up holding his hand out.

"Come on. Lets go back downstairs." Miranda nodded.

"Miranda? Miranda?" Vivian said snapping Miranda back into reality.

"I am sorry what?" Miranda asked

" I asked if I could do anything?" the sweet old woman asked.

"Um, yes actually. Would you mind spending the day with the twins?" She didn't want the twins with her while she was at the hospital, they reality of what was occurring was starting to hit Miranda.

"Spending a day with my grandchildren? I would be more than happy to dear!" Miranda smiled.

"Alright I'll be over in about an hour to drop them off okay?" They women agreed and they said their goodbyes. Miranda picked up both of the twins and put them in the play pin in her room while she showered. She slipped out of the shower and through on a robe before dressing the twins and getting a bag ready for their day with grandma. After getting dressed in a simple pair of Black jeans and a Navy blue shirt she slipped her new children into their car seats and started driving. She was lucky it was Tuckers week with Tuck. Miranda arrived at the house and picked up both of the twins walking up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited for Vivian to answer the door, while waiting she once again revisited the memory of her standing on this front porch nervous as can be with Ben, she chuckled a little; it felt like so long ago.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Vivian said opening the door and inviting them in. Miranda stepped inside and set the twins down on the couch together than pulling Vivian in for a hug.

" Hi Viv! Thank you so much for watching them." Vivian waved her off than walked over to the couch picking up Wrylie and setting her in her lap.

"It is no problem at all really! I would love the company. I know it's been a few years since Lenard's passing but I still am lonely with out him around." She said with sadness in her voice. Miranda came over and rubbed her shoulder and Vivian held onto it. "Thank you dear."

"Alright I am going to head on over to the hospital okay Viv?" Vivian nodded and hugged Miranda goodbye. "Okay you two please are good for grandma okay?" She said kissing both of their heads, when she kissed Jake he giggled uncontrollably and it warmed Miranda's heart. She left the house and went to the hospital to go see Ben. When arriving she walked into Ben's room to find him still asleep. She sat down and held his hand. " Come on baby" She said resting her head on his bed. " You got to wake up." A tear started to prick in her eye, " I can not do this without you, and I need you here."

"Miranda! You're here!" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and saw Amelia standing there. " Listen we need to talk about, Bens condition."

"Amelia. I am a doctor too. I know," Her voice started to crack. " He is slipping into a post opp coma." Amelia came and sat down next to her.

"That's what it looks like, however it needs to be 48 hours. It has only been 24!" Amelia said to try and brighten the mood but Miranda was not impressed. Amelia got up and walked out of the room. Miranda started to sob heavily.

"Ben, please wake up. I can't function with out you." She said hysterically. She got up and lied down in the bed next to him stroking his face. " Ben we have three kids, come on, wake up." She said with a little bit of anger. " Kiss me, like you wanna be loved. Like you want to be loved. This feels like falling in love." She slightly sang to him. While her head was tucked into her shoulder she felt a small shock go through his body. She slightly raised her head. He looked the same? Miranda felt a hand slightly stroke her back, she knew that touch anywhere, and it was Ben. "Baby?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He moaned. He turned his head and looked at her big red puffy eyes. "Hey," He said with a groggy voice, " What is the matter?" She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

" Don't you ever do this to me again Ben, you had me fricken worried sick." Ben chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry next time I'll tell the tumor to leave because my wife would be angry with me." Miranda looked at him and pushed him back fake angrily. She started to get off the bed but Ben pulled her back in. " Hey, before we tell the Doctors I am up what happened?" Miranda stroked his face.

" You were asleep so long after the procedure it was starting to be thought you were in a medical coma." Ben raised his eyebrows shocked.

"Wow, that's, terrible. I am so sorry." Miranda hugged him tightly.

"It made me realize how much I love you and that I need you to function." Ben replied with an even stronger hug.

"Oh Miranda," She loved the way he said her name, with such silk to his voice. " That's how I felt after our car crash. Except I could not show you after because I thought it would freak you out." Miranda chuckled slightly. " Don't move." He said lightly. I want to stay like this forever, with you in my arms." Miranda smiled widely and rested her head on Ben's chest at it raised up and down.


End file.
